El otro lado
by ghmarta
Summary: Cuatro años han pasado desde la muerte de sus padres y Elena aún no ha superado su pérdida. Contra todo pronóstico, será precisamente su incapacidad de seguir avanzando, lo que le hará encontrar un motivo para volver a vivir. AU DELENA
1. Capítulo 1

**Delena**

 **AU**

 **+18**

 **Sinopsis: Cuatro años han pasado desde la muerte de sus padres y Elena aún no ha superado su pérdida. Contra todo pronóstico, será precisamente su incapacidad de seguir avanzando, lo que le hará encontrar un motivo para volver a vivir.**

 **Los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de L. J. Smith y The CW.**

* * *

 **0000**

* * *

_01_

Elena salió temprano del trabajo y, como cada día que tenía un rato libre, fue a visitar las tumbas de sus padres. Aquella tarde, el cielo estaba encapotado de nubes que amenazaban con una lluvia inminente. Hacía frío y soplaba una ligera un tanto escalofriante porque, como el cementerio estaba desértico y en silencio, se oía el movimiento de las hojas y, al revotar el aire contra las grietas de las paredes, estas daban la sensación de que alguien estaba silbando.

No solía haber gente por el cementerio a esas horas, a ninguna en realidad, por eso era de esperar que Elena se sobresaltase tanto al encontrarse con un hombre vestido completamente de negro apoyado de pie inmóvil junto a una de las criptas más antiguas y abandonadas del lugar.

-¡Dios, qué susto! –exclamó ella dando un ligero bote, para después continuar hablando cuando consiguió recuperarse del asombro-. Disculpa, es que… No me esperaba ver a nadie por aquí.

El chico de cabello oscuro e increíbles ojos azules del color del océano, frunció el ceño confuso, mirándola realmente extrañado.

-Soy Elena Gilbert –se presentó la joven-, ¿y tú?

Él miró a su alrededor sin comprender.

-¿Me hablas a mí? –preguntó este a Elena sintiéndose algo tonto al realizar dicha pregunta.

-¿Es que acaso hay alguien más aquí? –dijo ella con un aire divertido para intentar relajar el ambiente.

-Supongo que no –murmuró él aún algo confuso-. Soy Damon.

-No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad? No recuerdo haberte visto antes. Y eso, en un pueblo tan pequeño como este, es mucho decir.

-Digamos que me fui hace tiempo –respondió el chico evasivo, pero tomando un aire que casi se podría tachar de coqueto.

-¿Y por qué has regresado?

-Estoy de visita –indicó él señalando la cripta que estaba a su lado, aquella de la que salía cuando Elena le vio por primera vez-. ¿Y qué hay de ti, chica Gilbert?

-También estoy de visita. Mis padres.

-¿Es una pérdida reciente?

-Pronto hará cuatro años del accidente.

-Hay heridas que nunca cicatrizan, ¿no es así?

-No sé si algún día lograré reponerme.

-Lo harás –le garantizó él como si lo supiese de primera mano-. Puede que no hoy, ni mañana, pero lo harás. Todo el mundo lo hace. Así es la vida, los que se quedan deben seguir avanzando.

-Tú no pareces haber superado tu pérdida –comentó ella viendo la pena que reflejaban sus palabras.

-Es algo complicado para… ciertas personas –intentó explicar Damon, buscando las palabras correctas-. No todos tenemos la posibilidad de pasar página, algunos estamos condenados a quedarnos atrapados, contemplando cómo todos a nuestro alrededor continúan sin nosotros.

-Eso es muy triste, ¿por qué iba a dejarte alguien atrás?

-No lo entenderías –dijo él negando con la cabeza ligeramente-. No todos son como tú.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó Elena confusa-. ¿En qué sentido soy diferente?

-Bueno, estás aquí hablando conmigo –sonrió el chico como si eso lo explicase todo-. Eso ya te convierte en alguien muy especial.

Elena no comprendía sus palabras. ¿Es que acaso todos los que Damon conocía le habían dado de lado?

El chico miró hacia el cielo y frunció el ceño en señal de decepción, para después volver a mirar a la joven.

-Deberías volver ya a casa –le aconsejó él-. Está a punto de empezar a llover.

-Cierto –murmuró ella viendo cómo las nubes cada vez se oscurecían más-. Bueno, pues… Nos veremos en otra ocasión, supongo. Si es que tienes pensado quedarte un tiempo en Mystic Falls.

-Nunca me he ido en realidad, este es mi infierno personal.

-Venga, no puede ser tan malo –intentó animarle ella-. Este pueblo tiene su encanto.

-Empiezo a verlo –afirmó él mirándola tan intensamente a los ojos que le hizo ruborizarse-. Realmente espero volver a verte, Elena.

 **0000**

Elena estaba ya cerca de casa cuando empezó a llover sin descanso. La chica, que estaba conduciendo su viejo coche, se detuvo en seco en medio de la carretera y comenzó a hiperventilar sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. Imágenes de la noche en que murieron sus padres volvieron a su mente.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _ **-Así que me ha tocado organizar el baile de fin de curso con Caroline Forbes –les explicó la chica Gilbert a sus padres mientras iban de camino a casa en coche.**_

 _ **-¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer? –le preguntó su madre-. Porque entrar en una discusión con esa niña nunca conduce a nada.**_

 _ **-Supongo que fingiré que apoyo sus ideas y trataré de no meter mucho la pata –bromeó Elena sabiendo que su amiga era muy controladora.**_

 _ **-Buena elección –sonrió Miranda, para luego dirigirse a su marido-. Cariño, conduce con cuidado, esta carretera no parece muy estable…**_

 _ **-Tranquila, cariño. No pasará nada.**_

 _ **-¡Cuidado! –gritó Elena al ver que el viento derribaba un árbol muy cerca de ellos, algo que obligó a su padre a frenar fuertemente.**_

 _ **Como el suelo estaba encharcado y las ruedas patinaban, Grayson tuvo que girar el volante para esquivar el árbol, precipitando el vehículo por el puente.**_

 _ ***Fin del flashback***_

Elena sentía una gran presión en el pecho que no le dejaba respirar. A pesar del paso del tiempo, aún seguía siendo muy difícil para ella subirse a un coche. Y más aún en días de lluvia.

El bocinazo de un coche le hizo volver en sí. Al ser la carretera de un solo sentido, había tras ella una fila de vehículos detenidos por su culpa.

-¡Vamos, muévete! –le gritó un conductor cabreado.

Elena giró el volante del coche para aparcar en el arcén y así dar paso a los vehículos que estaban detrás. El conductor del coche que le pitó, un fornido hombre con tatuajes en sus brazos y una cara de pocos amigos, volvió a tocar la bocina y le sacó un corte de mangas al pasar por su lado.

La chica tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse que la falta de modales de sus vecinos de Mystic Falls, por lo que se aferró con fuerza al volante y comenzó a realizar los ejercicios de relajación que le había enseñado su psicóloga. Respiró profundamente por la nariz y después expulsó el aire lentamente por la boca, así varias veces hasta que se encontró mejor. Cuando sintió que había superado el momento de pánico, arrancó el coche y regresó a casa, esta vez sin detenerse ni sufrir más ataques.

 **0000**

Al llegar a casa, Jeremy estaba sentado en el sofá con su novia Bonnie. El chico tenía cuatro años más que Elena por lo que, cuando murieron sus padres, este se hizo cargo de su custodia porque era el único familiar que le quedaba a la joven. Jeremy había dejado sus estudios en la escuela de arte para regresar a casa con Elena y ponerse a trabajar como camarero en el Grill para hacer frente a los pagos.

Cuando Elena cumplió la mayoría de edad y fue a la universidad, ella quiso que su hermano retomase sus estudios en la escuela de arte pero él se empeñó en decir que estaba bien trabajando en el Grill. Jeremy adoraba a su hermana pequeña y se sacrificaba para que esta cumpliese sus sueños, sacrificio que vio merecer la pena cuando Elena se emocionó enormemente al conseguir trabajo en la televisión del pueblo.

Bonnie, una compañera de clase de Elena de toda la vida pero con la que esta no se había llevado nunca muy bien, empezó a salir con Jeremy poco después de la muerte de sus padres. La joven Bennett también perdió a sus padres de joven y solo tenía en su vida a los Gilbert y una abuela algo desequilibrada que alegaba ser bruja. Sabía lo que era perder a sus seres queridos, de ahí que congeniase tan bien con los hermanos Gilbert.

Como la chica Bennett se pasaba mucho por casa de estos, ella y Elena empezaron a hacerse muy amigas, tanto que fueron a la universidad juntas y compartieron habitación en el campus pese a que no estudiaban la misma carrera. Acabaron tan acostumbradas a vivir bajo el mismo techo que, al finalizar los estudios universitarios, Bonnie se mudó a casa Gilbert de forma permanente.

-Te estábamos esperando para cenar –le informó la chica Bennett a su cuñada al verla entrar-. Jer quería empezar sin ti, pero yo le convencí para que esperase un poco.

-Es que tengo mucha hambre… -se quejó este haciendo pucheritos con la boca cual niño pequeño.

-Gracias, chicos –les dijo Elena con tono apagado-. Pero no me apetece comer ahora.

-Siempre pones la misma excusa –le reprochó su hermano poniéndose serio-. Cada vez que vas al cementerio, regresas igual, como si fueses un muerto viviente.

-Jer… -le advirtió su novia.

-No, Bonnie –le dijo este dedicándole una breve mirada antes de volver a centrarse en Elena-. Para mí también fue duro perderles, pero he conseguido seguir adelante.

-No todos tenemos la posibilidad de pasar página –citó la chica las palabras de Damon, aquellas que cuando las oyó salir de este no comprendió, pero que ahora encajaban a la perfección con la situación de ella-. Tú seguirás adelante, yo no.

-No voy a dejarte atrás, Elena –le aseguró su hermano-. No pienso rendirme contigo.


	2. Capítulo 2

_02_

Elena estaba una mañana de domingo, su día libre, sentada en su cama, garabateando en su diario sin saber muy bien qué escribir. Su mente andaba dispersa y sabía que no había nada que podía hacer contra eso.

La chica se levantó de la cama, guardó su diario en el cajón de su mesita de noche y se cambió de ropa para salir.

Condujo sin rumbo fijo o, al menos, eso era lo que ella pensaba. Sin darse cuenta, sus pasos la llevaron al cementerio pero, a diferencia de las últimas veces que había ido allí, se sorprendió a sí misma yendo directamente hacia la cripta donde había visto a Damon días atrás.

-¿Me echabas de menos? –la sobresaltó una voz a su espalda.

-¡Dios, Damon! –le regañó ella llevándose una mano al pecho al dar un bote asustada-. ¿Podrías dejar de aparecerte de ese modo?

-Lo siento –se disculpó este con una media sonrisa traviesa-. ¿Has venido a verme?

Ella le miró dudosa por unos segundos, pues realmente no tenía muy claro sus motivos.

-Salí de casa y mis pasos me han traído hacia aquí sin pensarlo –le confesó Elena con timidez-. Así que creo que sí.

-Estás teniendo un mal día, ¿eh? –se aventuró a suponer él al ver su rostro apagado.

-Unos malos años, en realidad.

-¿Qué tal si damos un paseo y me lo cuentas?

-¿Un paseo por el cementerio? –preguntó ella no muy contenta con la idea.

-Nadie nos molestará aquí.

Elena asintió conforme y siguió al chico cuando este comenzó a caminar. Durante un buen rato, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo caminaban por el lugar en silencio, disfrutando de la tranquilidad y la compañía mutua.

-¿Cómo ocurrió? –preguntó Damon-. La muerte de tus padres, me refiero.

-Fue un accidente de coche. Era una noche lluviosa y el suelo estaba resbaladizo. El coche cayó por el puente Wickery.

-¿Tú también ibas en él? –preguntó él, a lo que la chica asintió afirmativamente-. ¿Cómo lograste salir con vida?

-Un hombre detuvo su coche a la entra del puente al ver el accidente y me sacó del río. Por suerte, era médico y supo hacerme un RCP. Al parecer estuve muerta por varios segundos.

Damon analizó esa información, asintiendo conforme al creer haber encontrado la explicación de algo que se había estado preguntando desde que la chica le vio por primera vez.

-¿Tienes familia? –continuó preguntando él sintiendo curiosidad por conocer más de la joven Gilbert.

-Un hermano mayor, Jeremy. Cuando ocurrió el accidente, yo tenía 17 años. Él dejó la escuela de arte para regresar a casa y hacerse con mi custodia –le explicó ella con voz triste-. Finge estar feliz trabajando en el Grill, pero yo sé que solo lo hace para que yo no me sienta culpable.

-¿Por qué te sientes culpable?

-Jer ha tenido que renunciar a su sueño para cuidar de mí, no es justo.

-Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por él, es lo que hacen siempre los hermanos, ¿no es así?

-¿Tú también tienes hermanos? –preguntó Elena curiosa, pues aún no sabía nada de él, solo que era un retornado a Mystic Falls.

-Solo uno, Stefan.

-¿Vive en el pueblo? –trató de comprender ella-. ¿Por eso has vuelto?

-Esa es la razón por la que nunca me he ido del todo.

-¿Qué piensa él de que estés aquí? ¿Le parece bien?

-No hemos hablado de ello –respondió Damon haciéndose el misterioso-. Supongo, que por un lado, le agradaría tenerme cerca pero, por el otro lado, me diría que debo pasar página; ya sabes, encontrar la paz.

Elena no comprendió muy bien el significado de sus palabras, ni mucho menos aún ese tiempo verbal que utilizó, como si Stefan desconociese que Damon estaba allí.

-Nuestros hermanos siempre quieren lo mejor para nosotros –dijo ella, creyendo que así ayudaría al chico en algo aunque no terminase de comprenderle.

Este le dedicó una media sonrisa en agradecimiento antes de volver a hablar:

-¿Sigues estudiando o estás trabajando en algún sitio? –preguntó él para cambiar de tema.

-Estudié Periodismo en la universidad –le contó ella-. Acabo de empezar un trabajo en prácticas como redactora en la televisión local.

-Parece estupendo, ¿es lo que querías hacer?

-Cuando era pequeña, siempre quise ser escritora porque a mi madre le encantaba leerme cuentos antes de ir a la cama y cuando dejó de hacerlo, yo empecé a escribir mis propias historias.

"Ser redactora no es algo tan distinto a mi idea inicial, incluso es mucho mejor. Me gusta más. Con el tiempo, todos acabamos encontrando nuestro propio camino, ¿no crees?

Damon asintió en silencio, conforme con sus palabras.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? –le tocó el turno de preguntar a la chica-. ¿Te has tomado unas vacaciones para venir aquí?

-Algo así –respondió Damon con una sonrisa burlona, como si se tratase de un chiste privado que solo él entendía-. Estoy tomando un descanso. Del trabajo, de la vida… De todo en realidad.

-¿Por eso estás siempre rondado el cementerio? ¿Porque quieres descansar de la vida?

-En realidad, estoy aquí porque tú quieres que esté aquí.

-No te entiendo –dijo Elena confusa.

De nuevo, Damon se echó a reír con lo que parecía ser una broma que ella no comprendía.

-Quiero decir, que no tenemos por qué vernos siempre aquí –se explicó el chico-. Puede ser donde tú quieras.

-¿Me estás proponiendo una cita? –intentó ella utilizar un tono de broma, pero sus mejillas sonrojadas delataban sus ganas de que así fuese.

-Bueno, si esa palabra suena muy seria para ti…

-No, me gusta como suena. ¿Dónde te gustaría ir?

-Elige tú. Esto ha cambiado mucho desde que me fui.

-¿Mystic Falls cambiando? –bromeó ella, incapaz de creer tal cosa-. Este pueblo nunca cambia. Seguro que ya estaría así incluso cuando llegaron los Padres Fundadores.

-Seguramente.

 **0000**

Una vez más, Bonnie y Jeremy se sorprendieron al ver a Elena tan animada y sonriente tras su regreso del cementerio, quien incluso propuso un plan para pasar el día divirtiéndose juntos. La joven pareja de novios, por miedo a que la chica se cerrase en banda y perdiese esa nueva aura de felicidad, no quisieron preguntar por su buen humor, prefiriendo seguir teniéndola así todo el tiempo que fuese posible.

A la hora de dormir, Elena se sentó en la cama con su diario como siempre hacía y comenzó a escribir por inercia. Hacía semanas que no escribía ni una sola palabra y, mucho más tiempo aún, que no escribía algo positivo. Pero Elena escribió con mucha alegría y optimismo aquella noche. Escribió sobre Damon, aquel chico misterioso que se había metido bajo su piel en tan poco tiempo. A penas conocía a Damon, pero eso no le hacía menos especial e influyente en su recuperada felicidad.


	3. Capítulo 3

_03_

Elena estaba en el trabajo un viernes por la tarde-noche, terminando de redactar una noticia para el telediario que tendría lugar en unas horas. Nunca antes se había quedado hasta tan tarde, pero al ser una televisión local siempre andaban escasos de personal y esta vez le había tocado a ella quedarse pringando horas extras.

-¿Dónde vamos esta noche? –preguntó una rubia muy emocionada, entrando sin llamar en la sala donde estaba trabajando la chica.

-Esta noche no puedo, Caroline.

-Más te vale tener una buena excusa para dejar siempre plantada a la exitosa reportera de la cadena, Gilbert –le dijo esta fingiendo tono autoritario, claramente en broma.

Caroline sabía que su amiga estaba aún apenada por la muerte de sus padres, pero le fastidiaba que nunca quisiese salir de fiesta con ella y los demás compañeros del trabajo. La chica ni siquiera intentaba buscar motivos para estar alegre y eso sacaba de quicio a la rubia

-He quedado con alguien –le confesó Elena sabiendo que solo así lograría librarse del compromiso de salir con ella esa vez.

-Espera, ¿un chico? –se ilusionó la reportera, pues en el tiempo que conocía a la chica nunca había conseguido ni que le dejase organizarle una cita con alguien-. ¡No me habías dicho nada! ¿Cómo es? ¿Dónde le has conocido? ¿Está bueno?

-Calma, Car –le pidió Elena saturada con tantas preguntas-. Solo es una cita, no es como si me fuera a casar con él ni nada de eso.

-Casar dices, qué anticuada suenas –se quejó su amiga-. Como sea, cuéntame algo de ese chico.

-No sé mucho sobre él –respondió la joven Gilbert sinceramente-. Por eso he accedido a una cita.

-¿Cómo se llama al menos?

-Damon.

-¿Damon qué?

-Ah… No me lo ha dicho –cayó en la cuenta Elena-. Acaba de regresar al pueblo para estar con su hermano.

-¿Y cómo es? ¿Es guapo?

-No te haces una idea de cuánto.

-Vas a tener que presentármelo, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Déjame que primero le conozca yo, ya habrá tiempo para eso. Bueno, me voy yendo ya, que sino voy a llegar tarde.

-¡Suerte con tu cita! –le deseó la rubia.

 **0000**

Elena había quedado aquella noche con Damon en una discoteca a las afueras de Mystic Falls. Hacía años que ella no iba a sitios así, puesto que ni siquiera le gustaban mucho, pero no quería parecer una sosa estirada delante del chico. Mientras esperaba a Damon, la joven fue a sentarse donde la barra del abarrotado local. Estaba mirando la hora en su móvil, preguntándose cuándo aparecería el chico, cuando este volvió a hacer una de sus extrañas apariciones.

-¿Me esperabas? –preguntó él divertido desde su espalda, haciéndole sobresaltar como siempre.

-Algún día dejaré de asustarme –prometió ella viendo cómo Damon reía por su reacción-. En serio, ¿cómo puedes ser tan silencioso?

-Un mago no revela sus trucos.

Elena negó con la cabeza divertida al ver que el chico no tenía remedio y que seguiría actuando de aquella forma siempre, algo que a ella le encantaba y la volvía loca al mismo tiempo aunque no quisiese reconocerlo en voz alta. La joven, al darse cuenta de que se le había quedado mirando embobada, se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? –le propuso Elena, pues ella tenía ya un vaso y él no.

-No, gracias. No bebo.

-¿Eres uno de esos tipos obsesionados con la dieta sana o algo así?

-Ellos la sigue por gusto, a mí porque no me queda otra.

La chica iba a preguntarle por qué, pero Damon, viendo sus intenciones y queriendo cambiar de tema, habló primero:

-Aquí dentro hace demasiado ruido para hablar tranquilos, ¿te apetece salir fuera?

-Pero si acabamos de llegar…

-Y la música estridente esta ya me está taladrando los oídos, ¿cuánto tiempo tengo que esperar hasta que me guste? –preguntó él en tono de broma-. ¿Hasta que pierda el gusto musical o la audición?

-Eres un carcamal –rió ella divertida-. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cien?

-No me irás a decir que a ti te gusta este tipo de "música" –preguntó Damon haciendo las comillas con los dedos.

-En realidad no, pero es la mejor para bailar.

-¿Tú bailas?

-A veces.

Elenaa se bebió su bebida de un tirón y se bajó de un saltito del taburete.

-Baila conmigo –le prepuso al chico sin dudar.

\- No es buena idea.

-Oh, vamos, no puedes hacerlo tan mal –insistió ella, intentando coger las manos de Damon para arrastrarle así a la pista de baile.

-No, en serio -se negó este dando un paso hacia atrás y alzando los brazos para huir de su toque-. No puedo.

La reacción tan dura de este y el pequeño atisbo de miedo que Elena vio en sus ojos, hizo que ella no insistiese más.

-Está bien, tú te lo pierdes.

Elena se fue a la pista y se puso a bailar sin dejar de mirar a Damon, sonriéndole ampliamente y contoneando las caderas sensualmente para provocarle.

Ella cerró los ojos por un segundo y, al abrirlos, Damon estaba frente a ella, contemplándola fijamente.

-Al final te has animado –celebró ella victoriosa.

-No exactamente. Desde allí lejos no podía contemplarte tan bien como aquí.

-¿En serio no vas a bailar conmigo?

-No puedo.

Su respuesta siempre era " _no puedo_ ", no " _no quiero_ ", algo que hizo que la chica dudase el motivo de su rechazo.

-Creo que ahora sí me apetece salir a hablar –dijo Elena, pues quería conocerle mejor.

Damon asintió conforme y le hizo una señal para que fuese delante. Ambos salieron del local y comenzaron a pasear por una calle que estaba desértica a esas horas.

-¿Por qué no puedes bailar conmigo? –se atrevió a preguntar ella sin atreverse a mirarle directamente a los ojos por miedo a la respuesta.

-Puedo hacerlo, pero no uno de esos bailes apretados que están tan de moda ahora.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Elena confusa.

-Yo no… No puedo tocar a nadie.

Ella se quedó callada un momento, analizando sus palabras, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que en ningún momento Damon se había acercado tanto a ella como para llegar a rozarse siquiera, no tanto como para sentir el calor de su cuerpo o su aroma.

-¿Eres germófobo o algo así?

-No exactamente, pero se podría decir que el contacto físico no es mi fuerte.

-Vaya… -murmuró Elena sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Lo siento, supongo que esto no es lo que uno quiero oír cuando tiene una cita.

-No pasa nada, está bien. Es bueno saberlo.

Damon asintió en respuesta y continuaron andando en silencio.

-Así que… ¿No puedo tocarte? –preguntó ella, a lo que él respondió negando con la cabeza-. ¿Nada en absoluto?

-Me temo que no.

-¿Y cómo es tu día a día? Porque debe de ser muy duro no poder tener contacto físico en absoluto con nadie.

-Te puede parecer raro pero, hasta que te conocí, eso no ha sido un problema para mí.

-¿Hay alguna forma de… hacer terapia contra esto? No me evitarás para siempre, ¿verdad?

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo –dijo Damon para darle esperanzas, algo que ni él mismo no tenía-. De momento, ¿qué te parece si nos limitamos a hablar?

-De acuerdo, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-No lo sé… ¿Cuáles son tus aficiones además de visitar cementerios?

 **0000**

Al día siguiente, nada más encontrarse Elena con su amiga Caroline en la cafetería del trabajo, esta la asaltó a preguntas.

-¿Cómo fue tu cita?

-Estuvo genial, Damon es increíble.

-¿Os habéis acostado?

-¡No! –exclamó Elena escandalizada por dicha pregunta.

-Bueno, pero al menos os habréis besado, ¿cierto?

-No, nada de eso.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Qué clase de cita fue esa entonces?

-Es complicado. Verás, Damon es algo así como un germófobo.

-¿Qué demonios significa eso? –preguntó la rubia sin entender esa palabra-. ¿Es un tipo de secta o algo así?

-Es una fobia, Car. Significa que evita el contacto físico con los demás.

-¿Estás de coña?

-Ojalá fuera así.

-Qué tipos más raritos te buscas, Elena…


	4. Capítulo 4

_04_

Elena estaba algo preocupada por el problema que tenía Damon para tener contacto físico con los demás, algo que podría complicar su relación con él. Aunque no era lo único raro que tenía el chico, quien se rodeaba de un aura de misticismo muy peculiar.

No solo no podía tocarlo, sino que este tampoco le había dado ninguna forma de contactar con él. Ni un número de teléfono, ni una dirección, ni tan siquiera sabía su apellido.

El único sitio al que podía acudir en busca de Damon era el cementerio, un lugar que cada vez le parecía menos escalofriante y frío gracias a él.

-Hola, Elena –le saludó el chico apareciéndose como siempre por sorpresa y sobresaltándola.

-Te dije que dejaras de hacer eso.

-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo.

-No tienes remedio, ¿eh? –dijo ella risueña, tratando de hacer sonreír a Damon, quien se había puesto serio repentinamente.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Elena le indicó al chico que le acompañase a dar un paseo.

-¿Eres muy aficionada a los cementerios en particular o solo a este? –bromeó él divertido-. Pasas casi tanto tiempo o incluso más aquí que los que están bajo tierra.

-¡Mira quién fue a hablar! Siempre que vengo estás aquí. Este es el único lugar donde puedo encontrarte.

-Porque tú quieres. Ya te dije que podías verme donde quisieras.

-Creo que no entiendo a qué te refieres exactamente con eso.

-No importa –quiso quitarle importancia el chico-. Además, este lugar es muy tranquilo, mucho mejor que aquella discoteca donde casi ni se podía hablar…

-Eso es cierto.

Elena se sentó en un banco y Damon la imitó, manteniendo una distancia prudencial como siempre.

-Supongamos que quiero verte en alguna otra parte –dijo ella-. ¿Dónde sería?

-Donde quieras, solo tienes que quererme allí y estaré.

-No creo que sea tan fácil, ni siquiera me has dado tu número de móvil. ¿Cómo vamos a quedar?

-No hace falta. Tú confía en mí.

La chica cada vez veía esto más raro y no podía evitar que eso se viese reflejado en su rostro.

-¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó Damon al verla desconcertada.

-Es que… Parece todo tan complicado contigo... No puedo tocarte, no puedo llamarte…

-Desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes.

-Yo también.

-Déjame intentar compensarte –propuso él queriendo borrar la tristeza del hermoso rostro de Elena.

-¿Cómo?

-Responderé a lo que quieras saber.

-De acuerdo, ¿cuál es tu apellido?

-¿De todas las cosas que podrías haber preguntado y elijes esa como la primera?

-Sí, quiero saberlo –asintió la joven con firmeza.

-Está bien, sin problemas. Es Salvatore. Damon Salvatore.

-¿Una de las Familias Fundadoras?

-Sí, al igual que tu familia.

Hacía tiempo que Elena no escuchaba hablar de los Salvatore, los últimos que había conocido se fueron del pueblo muchos años atrás.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Eh... 27.

-¿Seguro? –bromeó ella divertida-. Has parecido dudar.

-No, es solo que a veces se me olvida. A mi hermano le encantaba meterse conmigo diciendo que parecía más mayor y me cambiaba la edad. Al final acabé haciéndome un lío yo solo –se excusó él esperando sonar convincente-. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuántos tienes?

-Creía que era yo quien hacía las preguntas.

-Sí, pero yo también quiero saber más de ti.

-Está bien. Acabo de cumplir 21.

-Pues permíteme decirte que pareces más joven.

-Siendo halagador conmigo no vas a conseguir librarte de responder a mis preguntas.

-No, ya veo que no…

Elena siguió preguntando a Damon cosas sin mucha importancia, tales como cuál era su película favorita y por el estilo, preguntas con las que él estaba encantado porque así no tenía que dar muchos detalles trascendentes de su vida.

 **0000**

Una vez más, cuando Elena regresó a su casa, su hermano y su cuñada se extrañaron al verla nuevamente tan sonriente y alegre, lo cual se estaba convirtiendo en una grata costumbre. Jeremy estuvo a punto de preguntarle por el motivo de su reencontrada felicidad, pero optó por mantenerse al margen porque temía que su hermana se encerrase en sí misma y les apartase. Al parecer el chico Gilbert tenía un punto convincente, puesto que su novia Bonnie también imitó su actitud.

-Elena –le llamó la chica a esta-, hoy han comenzado al fin las rebajas. ¿Te vienes conmigo a echar un vistazo al centro comercial?

-No sé…

-Venga, por favor. Jeremy no quiere ir conmigo –insistió Bonnie poniendo cara de pena-. No me dejes sola tú también.

-Yo no quiero ir de compras –intervino el aludido-, pero sí que os puedo recogeros después de que terminéis de fundir las tarjetas de crédito y llevaros a cenar.

-Estará bien, sí –asintió Elena comenzando a animarse con la idea-. De acuerdo, ¡vamos al centro comercial!

Hacía tiempo que Elena no disfrutaba tanto de una salida de compras o de simplemente una cena en familia y eso era algo que debía agradecerle a Damon. Extrañamente, aunque le conociese desde tan solo unos días, el chico había sabido ganarse un puesto privilegiado en la mente de Elena y, peligrosamente, también en su corazón. Y sí, era peligroso que Elena estuviese sintiendo cosas tan fuertes hacia Damon porque había algo que le decía a esta que el chico desaparecería en cualquier momento y que, cuando lo hiciese, le rompería el corazón. Y su corazón ya estaba suficientemente dañado ya como para poder soportar otro mazazo emocional de este estilo.

 **0000**

Un día entresemana, Elena estaba saliendo tarde de su trabajo cuando se le ocurrió la tontería de llevar a la práctica lo que Damon le había dicho de cómo podía verle. La chica cerró fuertemente los ojos y pensó en él, deseando que estuviese allí con ella y, al poco, Damon apareció frente a la joven, sobresaltándola como de costumbre.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?

-Supongo que nuestras mentes están conectadas de algún modo –dijo él aunque Elena no supo si era en broma o lo decía en serio-. ¿Acabas de salir del trabajo? Te acompaño a casa.

-Va a ser una larga caminata, hoy no me he traído el coche.

-No importa, me gusta andar.

Mientras caminaban hacia la casa Gilbert, estuvieron hablando. Bueno, más bien, hablando Elena, quien le contó a Damon lo emocionada que estaba con un artículo que estaba escribiendo para el periódico con el que colabora de vez en cuando. Damon estaba encantado con la idea de no tener que hablar él pero, sobre todo, estaba más que feliz de ver a la chica radiante de felicidad.

Al llegar al porche de la casa, Damon le deseó buenas noches y ella hizo el intento inconscientemente de acercarse para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero luego recordó que no podía tocarle y retrocedió.

-Lo siento, yo… -se disculpó la joven nerviosa.

-Tranquila –sonrió él con cierta tristeza puesto que también deseaba tocarla-. Buenas noches, Elena.

-Buenas noches.


	5. Capítulo 5

_05_

Elena estaba en el Grill tomando un café con su amigo Caroline cuando Bonnie entró en el local para unirse a ellas:

-Hola, chicas –les saludó la recién llegada-. ¿De qué hablabais?

-Del nuevo novio de Elena –le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa perfecta.

-No es mi novio –intervino la aludida.

-Pero desearías que lo fuera –le picó Caroline divertida al ver el rubor de las mejillas de esta.

-¿De quién se trata? –curioseó Bonnie ilusionada al ver que su cuñada había conocido a alguien especial.

-Un chico del pueblo, Damon Salvatore –respondió la chica Gilbert.

-¿Salvatore? ¿No son los que tienen una casa de huéspedes a las afueras del pueblo?

-¿Conoces a Damon?

-No estoy segura, pero sí conozco un Salvatore. Se llama Stefan.

Elena reconoció ese nombre como el del hermano de Damon.

-Por un casual no sabrás dónde está la casa, ¿verdad?

 **0000**

Esa misma tarde, aprovechando que libraba en el trabajo, la joven Gilbert se dirigió en coche a la casa Salvatore. Al llegar a la puerta se detuvo muy nerviosa, sin saber si llamar o no, hasta que finalmente tuvo la valentía de hacerlo.

La chica se quedó extrañada al ver que quien le recibió era un anciano de unos 60 años.

-Buenas tardes, ¿querías algo, joven? –le preguntó el hombre amablemente.

-Perdone, creo que me he confundido. Una amiga mía me dijo que Stefan Salvatore vivía aquí.

-Y está en lo cierto, yo soy Stefan.

-Entonces, ¿Damon es pariente suyo?

-Era mi hermano.

La joven no sabía lo que la desconcertó más, si que hablase en pasado o que el hermano de Damon fuese un anciano.

-¿Por qué preguntas por él? –quiso saber el hombre, igual de confuso que Elena.

-Quería hablar con Damon, eso es todo.

-Me temo que eso no va a ser posible, mi hermano murió hace 40 años.

Como la chica parecía estar en shock, que no se lo creía, Stefan le invitó a entrar y le mostró una foto antigua en la que un Stefan más joven abrazaba al Damon que ella conocía.

-No es posible… -murmuró Elena aún sin creerse la realidad que tenía ante sus ojos.

-Eres muy joven, ¿cómo es que sabes de mi hermano?

-Yo… tengo que irme.

Elena no iba a decirle que estaba viendo a su hermano muerto, era una locura. Una que ni ella misma comprendía.

 **0000**

Intentando comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, queriendo comprobar si estaba delirando o no, Elena condujo hacia al cementerio y entró en la cripta de la vio a Damon salir cuando se conocieron, aquella que pertenecía a los Salvatore.

La puerta estaba abierta y el interior se veía poco cuidado, como si hiciese tiempo que nadie acudía a visitar a sus seres queridos, como si nadie se preocupase en cuidar el lugar. Había varios nichos en las paredes, algunos tan antiguos que casi se había borrado la inscripción. Los nichos se remontaban a la época en que los Padres Fundadores llegaron a Mystic Falls. Pero, obviamente, había uno en particular que llamó la atención de Elena, uno en el que se leía lo siguiente:

" _ **Damon Salvatore,**_

 _ **28 de Junio de 1948 – 10 de Septiembre de 1975.**_

 _ **Tu familia y amigos siempre te recordarán"**_

La joven tuvo que leer la inscripción varios veces para asegurarse que lo estaba leyendo correctamente, que era real. Hiperventilando de la impresión que estaba, pensó en Damon con todas sus fuerzas intentando que se le apareciese como había hecho las veces anteriores, pero este no hizo acto de presencia.

 **0000**

Elena necesitaba saber más, cómo murió Damon y por qué solo ella podía verle. Para ello, buscó en el ordenador principal de su empresa, donde se guardaban las grabaciones de todos los noticiarios a modo de filmoteca por si necesitaban hacer uso de archivos antiguos.

Fue una suerte que estuviese todo tan bien organizado, puesto que Elena solo tuvo que teclear el día en que murió Damon para dar con las cintas de aquel día. En el inventario se hablaba de unas cintas de VHS entre las que se dividía el programa, además de contenido extra que no se emitió en su totalidad. También había una anotación que hacía referencia a un vídeo que no pudieron emitir porque el rating de la cadena no se lo permitía. Ese vídeo estaba bajo el nombre de _**"Asesinato en el bosque de MF"**_ y tenía un código de referencia, el cual indicaba en qué estantería se encontraba esa cinta.

Teniendo un mal presentimiento sobre ese vídeo, Elena lo reprodujo en el lector de VHS que, por suerte, aún funcionaba.

Nada más darle al _play_ , apareció un chico rubio de noche en el bosque de Mystic Falls. Al parecer estaba grabando un documental casero sobre fenómenos paranormales cuando oyó unas voces y la curiosidad le llevó a grabar un acontecimiento que no olvidaría jamás.

 _ **En medio de un claro, Damon estaba de rodillas, con la cabeza gacha y las manos atadas a su espalda con una cuerda. Un hombre al que no se le veía bien el rostro estaba colocado frente a él, caminando con superioridad y diciendo algo que Elena no comprendía:**_

 _ **-Necesito alguien que canalice el poder de tres matanzas y tú vas a ayudarme.**_

 _ **-Mátame si quieres –le retó Damon en respuesta, no dejándose intimidad-, jamás haré tal cosa.**_

 _ **-Bien, tú lo has querido…**_

 _ **El hombre que tenía retenido a Damon se colocó a sus espaldas y se inclinó para lo que Elena supuso que sería susurrarle algo al oído pero, acto seguido, Damon comenzó a gritar fuertemente de dolor; hasta que se detuvo de repente cuando su atacante se levantó y, con un ligero golpe de mano, la cabeza de Damon se desprendió de su lugar y cayó al suelo. Sin mostrar arrepentimiento alguno, su asesino se pasó una mano por la boca como para limpiarse con la manga la sangre y desapareció del claro a una velocidad sobrehumana.**_

Elena no se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando hasta que la garganta comenzó a dolerle y a cerrársele de pura angustia, impidiéndole así volver a alzar la voz y dejando paso a un gimoteo ahogado acompañado de un río de lágrimas.

Como una polilla atraída hacia la luz, Damon apareció a su lado agachado en cuclillas, observándola llorar y sintiéndose culpable por provocar el llanto de la joven.

-No dolió tanto como parece -intentó tranquilizarla él aunque no era del todo cierto.

-¿Por qué lo hizo? –preguntó Elena en un hilo de voz, sin siquiera ser muy consciente de que el chico estaba allí con ella.

-Ese hombre era un vampiro.

Los padres de Elena le habían contado historias de vampiros cuando ella era pequeña, pero esta nunca se las había creído. Siempre pensó que le decían esas cosas para asustarla y que se comportara bien.

-Necesitaba un brujo para canalizar el resultado de unas matanzas –continuó explicándole Damon viendo que esta no reaccionaba-. Mi familia proviene de un largo linaje de brujos, por eso acudió a mí. Yo era lo suficientemente poderoso como para llevarla a cabo.

Otra cosa más con la que alucinar: fantasmas, vampiros, brujos…

-Quería que realizase un triangulo de expresión para él y me negué.

-¿Un triángulo de expresión? –consiguió al fin decir algo la chica.

-Tres matanzas de tres especies distintas. En este caso, humanos, vampiros y brujos. Trece víctimas de cada raza. No podía permitir tal barbaridad.

-¿Para qué quería ese ritual?

-No me lo dijo, pero nunca es para algo bueno. Un triángulo de expresión es algo muy poderoso. Un hechizo que necesita canalizar tal poder...

-Es peligroso –comprendió Elena de inmediato.

-Mucho –asintió él.

-¿Ese vampiro consiguió de otro brujo lo que buscaba?

-Espero que no.

Elena se llevó las manos a la cabeza intentando aclarar su mente.

-Esto es demasiado, Damon… Mucha información que procesar. Eres el fantasma de un brujo al que mató un vampiro. ¿Cómo es posible? Ni siquiera creo en Dios, ¿cómo voy a creer en todo esto?

-Acabas de ver a un hombre matar a otro con los dientes y estás hablando con el muerto. Si esto no es real, solo significaría que es un sueño. ¿Estás soñando, Elena?

La chica se lo pensó por un momento, se pellizcó el brazo y negó con la cabeza al sentirlo.

-No, no estoy soñando –confirmó ella para sí misma.

-Bien, pues en ese caso… ¿Te importaría decirme cómo has averiguado que morí?

-Fui a la casa de huéspedes de tu hermano y…

-¿Has hablado con Stefan? –le interrumpió Damon muy alterado-. ¿Le has dicho que me has visto?

-No, pensaría que estoy loca.

-Peor aún, sabría que sigo atrapado en el Otro Lado.

-¿El Otro Lado?

-Te lo contaré más adelante, creo que por hoy tienes suficiente información que procesar.

En cualquier otra situación, Elena hubiera insistido en saber más, pero el chico tenía razón, había demasiado que asimilar en un día.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? –le reprochó ella cierto enojo en su voz.

-No quería verte triste. Yo solo… Pensé que, con el tiempo, te cansarías de mi compañía y te irías antes de descubrir la verdad.

-¿Cómo iba a irme? Eres la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida.

-Lo siento mucho, Elena. Nunca debí acercarme a ti, pero me alegraba tanto poder interactuar con alguien que me dejé llevar. Y te he hecho daño, lo siento.

Elena había accedido a dejar la charla de fantasmas para otro momento, pero la curiosidad le pudo:

-Entonces, si tú estás muerto y puedo verte… ¿Eso significa que también puedo ver a mis padres? –se ilusionó ella con la esperanza de volver a verles.

-Lo siento, pero esto no funciona así.

-Explícate.

-Digamos que hay dos tipos de "más allá". El cielo, del que tanto hablan los humanos y a donde van estos, y después está El Otro Lado.

-¿Y quién va al Otro Lado?

-Personas como yo, seres sobrenaturales: vampiros, brujos, réplicas, hombres lobo…

-Tienes que estar de broma. ¿Hombres lobo también?

-Estás hablando con un fantasma, ¿de verdad eso no te parece suficientemente raro?

-De acuerdo… -murmuró ella procesando esa información-. Así que, mis padres están en el cielo.

-Exacto, sí.

-Y por eso no puedo verles, porque solo tengo contacto directo con el Otro Lado –se aventuró a suponer Elena, a lo que el chico asintió con la cabeza-. Y puedo verte a ti porque eres un ser sobrenatural, un brujo.

-Pero uno de verdad, no uno de esos magos de pacotilla con sus trucos de niños y sus sombreros extravagantes.

-De modo que nada de sombreros, ¿eh? –dijo Elena con una leve sonrisa siguiéndole el juego al chico, quien quería animarle un poco.

-No, puedo hacer magia sin parecer un tonto, solo siendo yo mismo.

-¿Funcionan tus poderes desde el Otro Lado?

-Solo los brujos más poderosos pueden hacer tal cosa, desde aquí yo solo soy un observador más.

La joven asintió con la cabeza, como si todo aquello tuviera mucho sentido, algo que no creía en absoluto. Al menos, no por el momento.

-¿Por qué solamente yo puedo verte?

-El día del accidente en que murieron tus padres –comenzó a explicarle Damon-, estuviste muerta varios segundos, por eso. Durante ese tiempo, estuviste en el Otro Lado aunque no lo recuerdas.

"Volver a la vida tiene sus consecuencia. Una parte de ti se ha quedado atrapada en este mundo.

-Pero solo puedo verte. Quiero decir, toda esa excusa que te montaste de que no podías tocarme… Es porque eres un fantasma, ¿verdad?

-Así es. Puedes verme y oírme, pero no puedes tocarme.

Como forma de demostrárselo, Damon extendió una mano e intentó rozar el brazo de la chica, pero lo atravesó como si no estuviera ahí.

-¿Y puedo verte en cualquier lugar? –preguntó rápidamente Elena intentando ocultar su desilusión al no poder sentir la mano del chico sobre su cuerpo.

-Me ves casi siempre en el cementerio porque piensas en mí cuando vas allí. Si lo haces en cualquier otra parte, podrás verme. Solo tienes que pensar en mí y apareceré.

-No lo entendí cuando me lo dijiste por primera vez, pero ahora hasta parece tener sentido.

Sorprendiéndose a sí misma, Elena se echó a reír nerviosa y Damon se unió a ella, aliviado al ver que poco a poco asimilaba las cosas.

-Lo siento –se disculpó la joven volviendo en sí-. Es que es todo tan raro…

-Lo creas o no, también es extraño para mí. Después de 40 años muerto, jamás imaginé volver a hablar con un vivo. Me alegra que seas tú.


	6. Capítulo 6

_06_

Elena estaba terminando de prepararlo todo para el programa de esa noche cuando su amiga Caroline se acercó a ella para hablar, como siempre hacía antes de entrar en el aire.

-¿Fuiste a ver a tu chico? –curioseó la rubia, puesto que la joven aún no había soltado prenda al respecto.

-Fui a la dirección que me dijo Bonnie –reconoció Elena-. Pero Damon no estaba allí, al parecer se está instalando en otra parte.

-Aún así, ¿has estado con él recientemente?

-Hablamos con frecuencia, sí.

-¿Solo hablar? –preguntó Caroline con cierta decepción, esperando noticias más interesantes.

-Sí, solo hablar. Ya te lo he dicho, Damon no es mi novio.

-Pero te gustaría que lo fuera. Y apuesto lo que sea a que él también. De modo que, ¿por qué no dejáis de dar vueltas y los enrolláis de una vez por todas?

-No es tan fácil –suspiró Elena con tristeza.

-¿Por su fobia rara de no poder tocar a la gente? Bobadas, lánzate a por él y verás cómo se le pasa la tontería en seguida.

-Deberías ir a prepararte, Caroline –sugirió su amiga cambiando de tema de forma cortante-. El programa comenzará en breve.

 **0000**

Desde su conversación con la rubia, Elena no podía dejar de pensar en Damon, en lo imposible que era tener una relación con él y en lo poco recomendable, pero a la vez inevitable, que era enamorarse del chico. Había tantas razones para alejarse de él… Pero Elena se había cansado de perder a la gente que le importaba y no podía ni quería perder a Damon por muy difícil que fuera todo.

Elena no había visto a Damon en todo el día porque había estado ocupada con el trabajo y se sentía como una eternidad. Deseando verle, tras darse una ducha y ponerse el pijama lista para irse a dormir, la chica cerró los ojos pensando en Damon:

-Veo que empiezas a cogerle el truco a esto –dijo este divertido, apareciendo sentado en la cama frente a la joven-. ¿Me echabas de menos?

-Esta vez has aparecido más rápido –comentó ella evitando responder a la pregunta porque le daba vergüenza reconocer que sí-, ¿a qué se debe?

-Esto es algo que va en dos sentidos. Tú empujas desde este lado y yo desde el otro, solo así podemos vernos.

-Cuando vi tu lápida, te _llamé_ y no apareciste.

-No quería estar en ese momento. No sabía qué decir para consolarte, ni cómo explicar mi presencia en este mundo.

Damon se tomó un momento antes de volver a hablar:

-Hablé con unos amigos brujos sobre ti. No podía comprender por qué me veías solo a mí y no a los demás del Otro Lado.

-¿Y qué te dijeron?

-Que solo podías ver a quien tú quisieses, cuando pensabas en ellos. Pero eso no tiene sentido, yo morí mucho antes de que tú nacieses incluso, ¿cómo ibas a pensar en mí cuando ni siquiera nos habíamos conocido estando yo vivo?

-La primera vez que te vi –recordó ella-, estaba pensando que ojalá estuviese conmigo en ese momento alguien que compartiese mi dolor. Lo deseé con mucha fuerza. ¿Puede eso haber hecho de conexión?

-Posiblemente. Algo tuvo que hacerlo, sino no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

Ninguno de los dos podía explicar el motivo por el cual habían podido entrar en contacto el uno con el otro, pero daban gracias por ello.

-Tal vez deberías acostarte ya –le sugirió el chico a Elena al ver la hora que era-. Es muy tarde y mañana tienes que madrugar.

-No importa, quiero seguir hablando contigo.

-Está bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Como si de algo muy importante se tratara, Elena se pensó muy bien su pregutna antes de realizarla:

-¿Qué hay de tu vida en los años setenta? ¿Había alguien especial?

-Se llamaba Katherine, estábamos prometidos.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Yo morí y la vida siguió.

-Ella pasó página –comprendió la chica, sin poder evitar usar un tono de reproche al referirse a la prometida de Damon.

-Tenía que hacerlo –defendió él a la mujer que amó-. Katherine tenía tu misma edad cuando nos prometimos, no podía estar guardándome luto para siempre. Yo tampoco quería eso para ella.

Al oír sus palabras, Elena cambió su percepción con respecto a la mujer al comprender que Damon tenía razón. La muerte solo era el final para quien se iba, el resto del mundo seguía avanzando quisiese o no.

-¿Qué pasó con Katherine? –preguntó ella esta vez con un tono más amigable.

-Se casó en un buen hombre y formó una hermosa familia. Tenías que haber visto su cara de felicidad cuando sostuvo en brazos por primera vez a su primogénito… No había visto nada tan hermoso jamás. No hasta que te conocí.

Ese halago provocó el rubor en las mejillas de Elena, quien carraspeó levemente para disimular si reacción antes de volver a hablar:

-¿Katherine sigue viva?

-Murió hace cinco años tras una larga enfermedad –le informó él con tristeza en su voz-. Afortunadamente era bruja y su esposo también, por lo que estuvo tomando unas hiervas especiales que hacían que el dolor fuese menor. Murió en paz, rodeada de sus seres queridos.

-¿Tú estuviste presente?

-Siempre he velado por ella y por mi hermano, no me he perdido ni uno de los momentos importantes de sus vidas.

Por la forma en que Damon hablaba de Katherine, Elena podía ver cuánto amaba el chico a esta, algo que le hacía sentirse celosa en cierta medida.

-¿Y qué hay de Stefan? –preguntó ella queriendo borrar esa idea de su cabeza.

-También ha tenido una vida feliz, aunque ahora parece un viejo cascarrabias esperando la hora de su muerte.

-¿A qué se debe eso?

-La muerte de su esposa aún es reciente para él, ya no se ve con fuerzas para continuar.

-¿Por qué no vamos a verle? –propuso ilusionada la chica-. Puedo hacer de intermediaria y decirle lo que tú quieras decirle. Así, tal vez, le demos un motivo para seguir adelante.

-No sé si es buena idea. Stefan cree que he encontrado La Paz, no quiero que se preocupe por mí.

 **0000**

Pese a la negativa de Damon, Elena fue a visitar a Stefan a la casa de huésped de los Salvatore.

Cuando la chica le contó le que ocurría, el anciano pensó que mentía, pero las cosas que esta conocía sobre su hermano y sobre él no podían explicarse de otro modo que no fuese ese, que Elena estaba diciendo la verdad y que se comunicaba con el fantasma del brujo.

-¿Cómo está Damon?

- _No muy vivo, pero casi_ –bromeó el aludido, algo que solo Elena oyó.

-Lo lleva bastante bien –le dijo la chica a Stefan, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a Damon para que dejase las bromitas a un lado y se pusiese más serio.

El anciano, al ver el rumbo de la mirada de Elena, comprendió que su hermano estaba presente en la habitación, con ellos.

-¿Está Katherine allí contigo? –preguntó Stefan, esperanzado por que su hermano no estuviese solo en aquel lugar.

- _Ella encontró La Paz_ –contestó el mayor de los Salvatore, algo que Elena retransmitió.

-¿La viste?

- _Solo por unos minutos_ –sonrió ligeramente Damon al recordar su pequeño encuentro en el Otro Lado con la mujer que amaba-. _Quiso convencerme de que mi lucha había terminado, que podía encontrar La Paz, pero no quise irme._

-¿Por qué no?

- _Siento que mi trabajo aquí no ha terminado. Voy a estar velando por ti, hermanito. Hasta el final. Entonces, ambos encontraremos juntos La Paz._

Stefan no pudo evitar sonreír emocionado al oír que su hermano seguía cuidando de él.

-Creí que me odiabas –confesó el anciano-. Por lo de Katherine, por formar con ella esa familia que tú siempre quisiste tener.

Elena se quedó de piedra al comprender que era Stefan el hombre con el que se casó la prometida de Damon.

- _Os hicisteis felices el uno al otro durante años, Steff_ –dijo el fantasma para nada enfadado con su hermano por "robarle" la chica- _. Tuvisteis unos hermosos hijos que se convirtieron en unas magníficas personas. ¿Cómo iba a odiarte por tener aquello que merecías?_

-Pero todo eso tenía que haber sido tuyo.

- _Morí, Stefan. El mundo no puede detenerse solo porque una persona ya no esté en él. Pude encontrar La Paz, pero no la busqué porque necesitaba asegurarme de que estabais bien sin mí. Todos vosotros._

" _He sido testigo de cuánto la querías, y de cuánto te quería ella a ti. Katherine y tú erais mucho mejor pareja de lo que nosotros hubiésemos sido jamás. Soy muy feliz de que mi muerte sirviese para uniros de ese modo._

" _No tengo nada que reprocharte, hermano. Todo lo contrario, te lo debo todo. Cuidaste de Katherine como nadie podría haberlo hecho y te estoy muy agradecido por ello._

 **0000**

Tras la charla familiar, Stefan llevó a Elena al desván para enseñarle algo que sabía que a esta le iba a gustar:

-Los objetos personales de Damon están aquí –indicó el anciano señalando unas cajas apiladas en una esquina-. Si a él le parece bien, puedes echarles una ojeada y llevarte algunos si quieres.

Con esto, Stefan se fue para dejar a la chica a solas.

-¿Por dónde quieres empezar? –le preguntó Damon a esta en una forma de invitarla a "cotillear" sus pertenencias libremente.

Elena sonrió agradecida y se dirigió hacia una de las cajas que parecía haber sido abierta recientemente. En ella había varios álbumes de fotos de la infancia de los hermanos Salvatore.

-¿Este eres tú? –le preguntó la chica al ver una foto de un niño de cabello rizado haciendo trastadas en un parque, a lo que Damon asintió-. Eras muy guapo.

-¿" _Era_ "? ¿Ya no?

-Sabes a qué me refiero.

-No me has respondido a mi pregunta –le picó él deseoso de oírle decir esas palabras en voz alta.

-Eres muy presumido, ¿no sabías?

-Sí que lo sé, sí.

-Y muy guapo, por cierto –acabó reconociendo Elena totalmente ruborizada.

-Lo sé –dijo Damon con orgullo, provocando la risa de la joven.

Pronto retomaron lo que habían dejado antes. Con forme la chica iba pasando las páginas de los álbumes o encontraba algún objeto interesante, Damon le contaba las historias que había detrás, las aventuras que vivió con su hermano y demás recuerdos de su vida. Eran los recuerdos de toda una vida, de la vida de una persona muy importante para Stefan, por eso este aún conservaba esos recuerdos y subía a verlos cada poco tiempo. El anciano amaba con locura a su hermano y le echaba muchísimo de menos.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Perdonad la tardanza en actualizar, pero entre las clases y el trabajo ha resultado casi imposible encontrar un momento de tranquilidad para escribir. Espero no tardar tanto con los próximos capítulos.**

 **PD: la semana que viene posiblemente empiece a publicar un nuevo crossover de Twlight y TVD, donde la historia se centrará en Damon y Rosalie. A ver cómo congenian estas dos clases de vampiros tan parecidas en algunos aspectos y tan diferentes en otros.**

* * *

 **0000**

* * *

_07_

Una mañana de sábado Elena fue al Mystic Grill a hablar su hermano. Había llegado una extraña carta de la escuela de arte donde el chico Gilbert había estado estudiando y quería preguntarle de qué se trataba todo aquello.

-Hola, Elena –le saludó Matt con una sonrisa coqueta, quien era amigo y camarero del bar de Jeremy-. ¡Qué alegría verte por aquí precisamente hoy!

-¿Qué tiene de especial este día?

-Es la fiesta de los Padres Fundadores, ya sabes, en la mansión Lockwood. Y hay que ir con pareja, así que me preguntaba si tú…

-No creo que vaya, ese tipo de fiestas no es lo mío –le esquivó la joven como pudo sin parecer grosera.

-Bueno, pues podríamos ir a otro sitio. El que quieras.

-¿Me estás proponiendo una cita?

-Eh… Yo… Sí, supongo que sí.

-Lo siento, Matt. Pero tengo novio.

- _No, no lo tienes_ –le dijo Damon apareciendo a su lado en ese preciso momento.

-No lo sabía –murmuró el camarero rubio sintiéndose como un idiota-. Perdona.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada.

- _Elena…_ -le llamó el fantasma de Damon al ver que esta no le prestaba atención-. _Ve con él a la fiesta, diviértete y vive tu vida._

La joven ni siquiera pareció escucharle, le ignoró por completo y se dirigió hacia el almacén del bar donde sabía que estaría su hermano. Como dejó de pensar en Damon, este quedó bloqueado y sin posibilidades de comunicarse con ella.

-Hey, Elena –saludó Jeremy a su hermana-. ¿Ha pasado algo?

-No lo sé, dímelo tú –dijo esta entregándole la carta de la escuela de arte-. ¿Cuándo ibas a decirme que habías vuelto a solicitar tu acceso?

-Cuando supiera si me habían admitido o no –confesó él-. ¿La has leído? ¿Me han aceptado?

-No la he leído, pero serían unos idiotas si no te quieren de vuelta con ellos.

-¿La abrimos juntos?

-Claro.

Muy nervioso por lo que pudiese decir la carta, Jeremy abrió el sobre con mucho cuidado y leyó por encima intentando dar con una palabra clave que diese el veredicto final.

-Enhorabuena, Jer –le felicitó su hermana cuando este suspiró aliviado al leer esa deseada palabra de "admitido"-. Te lo mereces.

-Bonnie se va a poner histérica cuando se lo cuente –sonrió él realmente feliz-. Voy a llamarle ahora mismo.

Tras esa llamada en la que Jeremy puso el manos libres para que Elena también fuera partícipe, la chica Gilebrt salió del bar y, sin darse cuenta, pensó en Damon el tiempo justo para que este se apareciese a su lado.

 _-¿A qué ha venido eso?_ -le exigió saber el fantasma.

-¿El qué?

 _-No finjas que no sabes de lo que hablo. El tipo del bar, ¿por qué no has accedido a tener una cita con él? Parecía agradable._

-No es con él con quien quiero estar.

- _Elena... Ya hemos hablado de esto, yo no soy bueno para ti._

-No me apetece hablar de esto ahora. Adiós, Damon.

Elena cerró los ojos y se concentró en otra cosa para dejar de pensar en él y, cuan do abrió de nuevo los ojos, Damon había desaparecido. Ahora solo tenía que mantener su mente ocupada con lo que sea para evitar tener esa discusión que no quería tener con el chico.

 **0000**

Elena llamó a sus amigas Bonnie y Caroline para salir de fiesta y beber para olvidar la conversación que tuvo con Damon.

Estas preguntaron varias veces por cuáles eran los motivos que le llevaron a salir de fiesta, incluso le preguntaron directamente por Damon, pero ella consiguió desviar el tema sin que este se apareciese. Seguramente él también estaba evitándola o, a lo mejor, quería ponerle más fácil tener ese momento de libertad. Al fin y al cabo, estaba haciendo lo que él le pidió: salir a divertirse.

-Nunca había visto a Elena con tantas ganas de bailar –se alegró Caroline viéndola moverse al son de la música en el centro de la pista de baile.

-¿Crees que habrá discutido con ese tal Damon? –preguntó una preocupada Bonnie.

-Si es así, no nos lo va a decir. Por lo menos no hoy. Así que deja que se desahogue y disfrute de la noche.

 **0000**

Era bien entrada la madrugada cuando Bonnie y Elena regresaron a casa. La chica Gilbert había bebido más de la cuenta, por lo que su amiga tuvo que acompañarla hasta su cuarto.

-Deberías darte una ducha fría para que se te baja un poco la borrachera –le aconsejó la joven Bennett-. ¿Necesitas que te ayude a llegar al baño?

-No, creo que puedo sola.

-De acuerdo, en ese caso… Buenas noches, Elena.

-Hasta mañana, Bonn.

Tambaleándose de un lado para otro, la chica Gilbert entró en su cuarto de baño, donde se metió en la bañera sin quitarse la ropa siquiera y encendió el grifo de agua fría, quedándose inmóvil hasta que la bañera estaba lo suficientemente llena como para cubrirla completamente cuando se tumbase.

La chica cogió una gran bocanada de aire y se echó hacia atrás para sumergirse en el agua. Esta estaba tan fría que fue realmente útil para despejar su mente y hacerle sentir menos mareada.

Cuando sintió que no podía aguantar la respiración por más tiempo, se volvió a incorporar para quedar sentada y se quitó la ropa para bañarse como era debido.

Era una noche algo calurosa, por lo que Elena se puso uno de sus pijamas cortitos y se metió en la cama lista para dormir. Pero antes de hacerlo, había algo que tenía que hacer, algo que había estado evitando hacer todo el día pero que ahora no podía esperar ni un segundo más para hacerlo: ver a Damon. Solo le llevó un momento, un simple pensamiento, para que este se apareciese tumbado en la cama frente a ella.

-¿Alguien no puede dormir? -preguntó él con voz dulce.

-Quería verte –confesó la joven.

-Pues aquí estoy.

Ninguno de los dos tenía muy claro qué decir o hacer, por lo que se quedaron mirándose en silencio por largo tiempo, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía mutua.

-Lo siento –se disculpó el fantasma rompiendo finalmente el silencio-. No debí reaccionar así esta mañana, pero sabes que esta relación que tenemos tú y yo no está bien.

-Puede que no sea una relación normal, pero me gusta estar contigo.

-Nunca podré estar contigo del modo que quieres. Del modo que yo quiero también.

-¿Sabes? Hay un dicho que me encantaría aplicar a nosotros: Nunca digas nunca.

-¿En serio quieres jugar a esto?

-Jugar es divertido –dijo ella con voz insinuante.

Damon la contempló detenidamente e hizo como que acariciaba su cabello y su brazo, a lo que Elena respondió cerrando los ojos imaginando su toque.

-No sabes lo mucho que me gustaría poder tocarte ahora mismo… -murmuró él.

-Sí que lo sé, porque yo también deseo lo mismo.

Elena abrió los ojos y se quedaron mirándose un buen rato, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro.

-Encontraremos el modo de estar juntos –le prometió la chica-. Ya lo verás.

-Me encanta tu incansable optimismo.

 **0000**

Cuando Elena despertó al día siguiente, Damon seguía estando allí, tumbado a su lado y contemplándola como si se tratase de lo más hermoso que había visto jamás.

-Buenos días, princesa.

-Hola… -murmuró la joven llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

-¿Resaca? –sonrió Damon divertido-. Deberías tomarte una aspirina y descansar un poco, se te pasará enseguida.

-¿Descansar? O sea que, ¿me puedo quedar en la cama contigo un ratito más?

-Como quieras. Lo bueno de ser un fantasma es que no tengo horarios ni obligaciones, así que estaré donde tú quieras que esté.

-Odio que hagas eso –suspiró con tristeza Elena.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Recordarme a cada momento que estás muerto.

-Porque lo estoy. Es una realidad a la que tenemos que enfrentarnos.

-Lo sé, pero… No me gusta. ¿Estás seguro de que no hay ningún modo de traerte devuelta a este lado?

-No, no la hay –negó Damon desviando la mirada de sus ojos y con un tono que a la joven le dio a pensar que ocultaba algo.

-No importa, eso no quita el hecho de que quiera seguir teniendo estas conversaciones contigo.

-Pero siempre será solo eso, conversaciones. Quiero decir, ni siquiera puedo tocarte…

-Eso está sobrevalorado –intentó bromear ella quitándole importancia.

-Eres de lo que no hay –rió Damon divertido contagiándose poco a poco de su optimismo.


	8. Capítulo 8

_08_

Redactando las noticas que iba a dar Caroline en el telediario de la noche, Elena topó con una noticia muy inquietante. Había ocurrido algo, una cabaña en el bosque de Mystic Falls salió ardiendo por causas desconocidas. Pero lo que realmente llamó la atención de la joven humana era el número de víctimas: trece. Si hubiese sido cualquier otra cifra, no le hubiera dado tanto escalofríos como esta. Damon le contó que el vampiro que le mató quería hacer un triángulo de expresión, el cual consistía en tres matanzas cada una de ellas con trece seres de una especie diferente a la otra. Ese vampiro no obtuvo lo que quería de Damon pero, ¿y si ahora había encontrado a un brujo dispuesto a hacerlo?

Inmediatamente, Elena se puso a investigar sobre ello y buscó en los archivos de sucesos que tenían guardados en el ordenador principal de la cadena de televisión. Recientemente no había ocurrido nada donde hubiesen muerto trece personas, pero sí que hubo una matanza con esa cifra pocas semanas después de la muerte de Damon. Curiosamente, el único sospechoso de esto fue hallado muerto con una estaca de madera en el corazón. Otro dato interesante era el nombre de uno de los testigos que estaban presentes cuando se encontró el cuerpo: Sheila Bennett.

Deseosa de compartir esta información con Damon, nada más salir del trabajo –que aquel día terminaba por la tarde-, Elena fue a la mansión Salvatore como le había pedido permiso a Stefan. Desde que fue al sótano por primera vez y vio las pertenencias de Damon, la chica iba con frecuencia allí porque así se sentía más cerca de este.

-¿Crees que ese puede ser el vampiro que te mató? –le preguntó ella a Damon tras ponerle al día de sus descubrimientos.

-Eso espero. ¿Tienes alguna foto de él?

-No, la policía no dejó que le prensa se entrometiera en el caso.

-No me sorprende, siempre han encubierto todo lo relacionado con los vampiros…

-¿Y qué me dices de Sheila? ¿Crees que es una casualidad que estuviera allí ella o sabe algo?

-Pues claro que sabe algo, Sheila era bruja. Y una muy poderosa, por cierto. Era una amiga de la infancia, aprendimos a hacer magia juntos. ¿Sabías que su familia procede de Salem?

-No, ni siquiera sabía que era bruja… ¿Eso quiere decir que Bonnie también lo es?

-¿Quién?

-Bonnie, la novia de mi hermano y mi mejor amiga, es la nieta de Sheila Bennett.

No era la primera vez que Elena le hablaba a Damon de su amiga, por sí que era cierto que nunca antes le había dicho el apellido de esta.

-La magia es hereditaria, casi siempre –le explicó el fantasma-. Pero tal vez Bonnie desconozca su poder.

"Sheila siempre quiso mantener a su hija alejada de la magia y de los vampiros, tal vez hizo lo mismo con Bonnie.

-¿Debería hablar con ella sobre eso? –pidió consejo la chica Gilbert.

-Si le vas a preguntar si es bruja, tendrás que darle explicaciones de cómo lo sabes tú. ¿Le hablarás de mí?

-Formando parte de este extraño mundo, no creo que a Bonnie le sorprenda tanto que esté viéndome con un fantasma.

 **0000**

Stefan no ponía pegas a las visitas de Elena, pero no le hacía mucha gracia el hecho de que esta se pasase tanto tiempo con el fantasma de Damon, algo que no era muy bueno para ella.

A Damon seguramente le vendría bien la compañía de Elena, pero Stefan veía que la chica se estaba enamorando del brujo fantasma. Por esa razón, quiso advertir a su hermano.

Como era evidente que no podía utilizar a Elena como intermediaria para mantener esa conversación con Damon, Stefan tuvo que ponerse a la búsqueda de otra persona que también tuviese contacto con las almas atrapadas en el Otro Lado. Así fue como dio con Aaron, un chico de 19 años que acababa de despertar de un coma que había durado meses y del que casi no logra salir.

Por suerte para Stefan, el joven estaba al tanto de su habilidad porque ya había hablado con varios fantasmas. Aaron se mostró muy interesado y colaborador a la hora de ayudar a Stefan a ponerse en contacto con Damon, algo que logró hacer tras ver unas fotos de este último y oír una anécdota que Stefan le contó de cuando eran niños.

 _-¿Qué hago aquí, Stefan?_ –preguntó extrañado Damon al verse en una sala de hospital.

-Tu hermano ha aparecido –anunció el chico rubio-. Se pregunta por qué está aquí.

-Quería hablarte de Elena y, obviamente, no podía hacerlo a través de ella –se explicó el anciano.

 _-Pues habla_ –dijo el fantasma a regañadientes, sabiendo que se iba a llevar una bronca.

Aaron le hizo una señal con la cabeza a Stefan para indicarle que Damon estaba de acuerdo y que quería que prosiguiese.

-Sé que debes sentirte muy solo en el Otro Lado y que te ha hecho mucha ilusión tener alguien con quien hablar –comenzó Stefan con todo el tacto que pudo-, pero esta relación tuya con Elena no le hace ningún bien a la chica.

"Por si no te has dado cuenta, a Elena le gustas. Le gustas demasiado. Ojalá las circunstancias fueran diferentes, pero no lo son, Damon. Ella está viva y tú no. Es una chica joven que ha pasado por momentos muy malos en su vida, no hagas que pase por otro al enamorarse de ti y ver que no puede estar conmigo del modo en que ella quiere. Es momento de dejarla ir, Damon.

 _-Ese es el problema, hermano. No puedo. Pensé que Katherine era mi verdadero amor, pero resultó ser el tuyo. Y creo que Elena puede ser el mío._

-Eso no es posible, Damon –dijo Stefan cuando Aaron le transmitió las palabras de este-. Pertenecéis a mundos distintos, no podéis estar juntos. Por el amor de Dios, ¡pero si ni siquiera puedes tocarla!

 _-Encontraré el modo_ –prometió el mayor de los Salvatore-. _Los brujos llevamos tiempo notándolo, se acerca un cambio, algo grande que cambiará las normas por completo. El Otro Lado está debilitándose, puedo sentirlo._

 **0000**

Desde que Damon le dijo que Bonnie era bruja, Elena no había parado de recrear en su mente diversas posibles conversaciones para hallar la correcta de sacar el tema de la magia con su amiga sin que esta la tomase por loca. Barajó todos los posibles escenarios, pero jamás pensó que la reacción de la chica fuera abrazarle y darle las gracias.

-Hacía tiempo que quería contarlo –le confesó la joven Bennett-, pero me daba miedo cómo reaccionaríais Jer y tú. Tenía miedo que pensarais mal de mí, que creyerais que estaba loca o algo.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Mi abuela me lo contó hace poco. Dijo que me lo había estado ocultando para protegerme, pero que las cosas están cambiando y que ahora necesito saber de mi poder, que solo así podré estar a salvo de los males que se avecinan.

-¿Qué males? ¿A qué se refiere?

-No quiso decírmelo, pero mi abuela está muy preocupada. Me está enseñando a usar mis poderes, ¿quieres verlo?

-Claro.

La joven bruja echó un vistazo a su alrededor antes de finalmente coger una almohada que tenía cerca, la rajó con las manos e hizo que las plumas del interior cayeran a la cama de Elena.

-Vale, has roto mi almohada –murmuró confusa Elena-. Eso lo puede hacer cualquiera.

-Espera…

Bonnie cerró los ojos para concentrarse, colocó las manos sobre las plumas esparcidas por toda la cama y comenzó a susurrar unas palabras ininteligibles según Elena. En cuestión de segundos, las plumas comenzaron a volar tras un ligero movimiento de muñecas de la bruja.

-¡Vaya! -alucinó la chica Gilbert.

-Eso no es todo –le aseguró su amiga haciendo que las plumas volaran aún más alto y se movieran por toda la habitación.

-Eres increíble, Bonnie Bennett.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó esta deteniendo su magia de golpe provocando que las plumas cayeran al suelo-. ¿No te aparezco un bicho raro? ¿Ni te doy miedo?

-Eres mi amiga, jamás tendría miedo de ti. Y sobre lo de bicho raro… Siempre has sido un poco rarita, al menos ahora sabemos por qué.

-¡Oye! –se quejó Bonnie golpeando con la almohada que había sobrevivido a una Elena que no paraba de reír por su reacción-. ¿Cómo sabías tú mi secreto? –paró la bruja de repente al caer en la cuenta de ese detalle.

-Ah, bueno, yo… Hay algo que también llevaba tiempo deseando contarte y no lo hice por miedo a que me tomaras por loca. Curiosamente, ahora parece algo de lo más normal y lógico.

-Suele pasar. Dime, ¿de qué se trata?

-¿Te acuerdas de ese chico del que te hable? ¿Damon Salvatore? Pues resulta que no estaba en Mystic Falls de visita y, ni mucho menos, acababa de volver.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó muy intrigada Bonnie.

Antes de llegar a ese punto de no retorno y de enfrentarse a las posibles críticas de su amiga, Elena tomó un largo suspiro:

-Damon es brujo. Pero no uno cualquiera, procede de uno de los linajes más antiguos y poderosos que existen.

"Él era amigo de la infancia de tu abuela, por eso sé que eres bruja, Damon me lo contó.

-¿De la infancia dices? Espera un momento… ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Damon tiene 27, pero murió hace 40 años.

-¿Es un fantasma? ¿Cómo puedes ver a los fantasmas del Otro Lado?

-Damon cree que es porque, en el accidente, morí por un momento.

-Tiene sentido, supongo…

Bonnie necesitó pensar un momento, procesar esa nueva información. Tenía cientos de preguntas que hacerle a la chica, pero vi que esta estaba esperando su aprobación y decidió que eso era más importante, que lo demás podía esperar.

-¿Y cómo es salir con un fantasma? –le preguntó a Elena con una sonrisilla burlona, dejándole claro que no iba a juzgarla.

-Damon es… No lo sé, me hace sentir como si todo fuera posible, ¿sabes?

-Así es como se siente uno cuando está enamorado…

-No poder tocarle es un asco –se quejó la chica Bennett-. Le pregunté si había una forma de que regresase a este lado, pero no me quiso responder.

-No te dijo nada porque tan solo existe una muy remota posibilidad de que eso ocurra. Y es complicado. Muy complicado.

-Pero posible –se aferró la joven Gilbert a esa idea.

Elena decidió guardarse para sí que sabía de la existencia de tal posibilidad, puesto que Damon seguramente lo sabría y no se lo había dicho por el motivo que fuera. Por el momento, ella fingiría no saber nada e investigaría por su cuenta antes de hablar con el fantasma.

 **0000**

Era de noche cuando Elena estaba en su baño, dándose una buena ducha. La joven estaba tan relajada, que cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la imaginación al notar la suave esponja rozando su delicada piel. Su mente fantaseaba con las manos de Damon sustituyendo esa esponja, lo cual le llevó a acariciarse el cuerpo desnudo. Comenzó rozándose el cuello, poco a poco descendió a masajear sus senos y, seguidamente, su vientre. La sensación era tan agradable y excitante que poco tardó en descender la esponja aún más hasta llegar a su sexo y frotarlo entre gemidos de placer.

-No sabes cuánto me pone eso, _babe_ –gruñó una voz excitada que la desconcentró.

Elena abrió los ojos rápidamente y se cubrió el cuerpo con las manos avergonzada.

-¡Damon! –le regañó ella ruborizada al darse cuenta de que este le había estado observando todo el rato.

-Ey, no es mi culpa –se excusó él con una sonrisa risueña-. Tú piensas en mí y yo aparezco, ¿recuerdas?

-Qué vergüenza… -murmuró Elena con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Por qué? Eres preciosa. Y me encanta que pienses en mí y más aún si es de este modo...

La mirada de lujuria del chico despertó algo en Elena que ni su propia fantasía había logrado hacer, una excitación que solo Damon le proporcionaba.

-Déjame ver lo hermosa que eres.

Una tímida Elena alzó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos y la sinceridad de las palabras de este y la devoción con la que le miraba era tal que, la joven, tuvo la confianza suficiente para dejar de ocultar su rostro y mostrarse completamente desnuda ante él.

Damon sonrió agradecido y la contempló por un momento minuciosamente, como si quisiese retener cada detalle del cuerpo de Elena en su mente.

-Voy a probar suerte –murmuró el fantasma justo antes de meterse en la ducha y lanzarse a sus labios.

El efecto de este fue que ambos gruñeron en forma de protesta al no sentirlo pese a que sus labios estaban tocándose. Al menos era un avance, pues en otras circunstancias sus cuerpos ni si hubieran tocado, otro claro ejemplo de que el otro lado se estaba viniendo abajo; pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que la pareja odiase esa situación de estar tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo, de no poder sentir su piel rozando la del otro...

-Esto no puede estar pasando de verdad… -protestó Damon decepcionado-. ¿Puedo tocarte pero no sentirte? El universo se está burlando de mí...

-Cierra los ojos –le susurró la joven con voz dulce.

El fantasma hizo lo que Elena le pidió y esta cogió una mano de Damon e hizo que el chico se tocase la cara a sí mismo.

-Piensa que soy yo –le dijo ella con sensualidad-. Que esta es mi mano…

Damon estaba tan concentrado que, por un momento, casi pudo sentir las manos de Elena sobre su piel.

El chico abrió los ojos al rato, posó sus manos sobre el rostro de Elena y, tras compartir una intensa mirada, se rozaron los labios lentamente. Damon cogió la mano de la joven y la llevó a los labios de esta, quien cerró los ojos al notar el roce de sus dedos con sus labios.

Nuevamente, Elena abrió los ojos y su mirada se encontró con la de Damon, quien la miraba con más lujuria que nunca.

Damon alzó su mano hacia el rostro de la chica, pegándolo lo suficiente como para parecer que lo estaba acariciando y Elena imitó el tacto de su mano posando la suya propia en ese lugar.

Las caricias descendieron poco a poco. Elena se masajeó los senos a deseo de Damon y gimió de placer al imaginarse las manos del chico haciéndolo. Finalmente, Elena descendió hasta su intimidad y se dio placer mientras Damon la contemplaba maravillado y le susurraba al oído palabras dulces.

-Estoy cerca, Damon… -gimió ella casi incapaz de hablar en ese momento.

-Déjate ir, _babe_.

Las palabras del fantasma actuaron como un resorte que provocó que Elena liberase su orgasmo en un sonoro gemido. Ambos, jadeantes, se miraron sonrientes y se besaron por largo rato aunque no pudieron notar al otro.

-Te quiero –jadeó ella contra sus labios.

Damon, fingiendo que no lo había oído, descendió sus besos hacia el cuello de la chica y cerró los ojos para imaginar el calor y el tacto de su piel.


	9. Capítulo 9

_09_

Elena despertó al sonar su despertador y sonrió feliz al ver que Damon estaba tumbado en la cama con ella. No habían hablado de lo que sucedió en el baño, pero sí que se habían pasado gran parte de la noche hablando en la cama, sobre todo y sobre nada al mismo tiempo, compartiendo una de esas charlas que tanto le gustaban a la joven, donde ambos podían ser ellos mismos

-Buenos días –le saludó Damon con una espectacular sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hoy no me apetece ir a trabajar… -dijo ella haciendo pucheritos con los labios-. Quiero quedarme aquí contigo.

-Tienes que volver al mundo real. Y el trabajo es una parte fundamental de ese mundo.

-Solo un día… -pidió la chica cual niña pequeña-. Por favor.

-Venga, Elena. Es hora de levantarse y cumplir con las obligaciones.

-¿Estarás conmigo?

-Si mi presencia no te distrae de tu trabajo, estaré contigo.

-De acuerdo, hora de levantarse entonces.

 **0000**

Creyendo que estaba sola, Elena se puso a hablar con Damon durante el desayuno.

-¿Con quién hablas, Elena? –le preguntó extrañada Bonnie al no ver a nadie con ella.

-Ah… Estaba hablando con Damon.

-¿Está aquí? –curioseó la bruja novata mirando a su alrededor por si veía algo que delatara la presencia del fantasma.

-Sí, está sentado justo aquí –le indicó Elena señalando la silla de su derecha-. Te dice " _hola_ ".

-Hola a ti también, Damon.

Bonnie se sentó con ellos y, intentó que la situación no fuera tan incómoda de lo que a ella le parecía, se puso a hablar con Elena mientras desayunaba ella también.

-Me voy al trabajo, nos vemos luego, Bonn.

-¿Damon va contigo o se queda aquí?

-Viene conmigo.

-De acuerdo, pues adiós a los dos.

 **0000**

Ya en el trabajo, Elena se estaba preparando una taza de café en la sala de descanso cuando la vio Caroline, quien sonrió pícaramente al notarla tan resplandeciente.

-¿Has pasado una buena noche? –le preguntó la rubia divertida.

-Ah… Normal –murmuró Elena evasiva-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Pues porque tienes cara de haber echado un polvo.

Elena tosió al atragantarse con el café, sorprendida de oírle decir eso.

-Así que el rarito de tu novio y tú al final lo habéis hecho, ¿eh?

-No exactamente –respondió la chica Gilbert con pena en su voz.

-Pero algo habéis hecho, ¿no? –quiso saber la rubia, a lo que su amiga asintió-. Eso es bueno, Elena. Un gran avance.

-Tienes razón –se animó notoriamente esta-. Es algo bueno. Muy bueno.

El realizador del programa le hizo señas a Caroline para que fuera al camerino para prepararse para entrar en directo.

-Hablamos luego –se despidió la joven de su amiga-. Y no creas que vas a librarte de darme todos los detalles de tu avance con Damon.

-Vaaaale –accedió a regañadientes Elena, alargando las letras.

 **0000**

Al salir del trabajo, Elena fue al Grill con Caroline y se reunieron allí con Bonnie, como hacían casi todas las noches.

-Bueno, ya estamos las tres –dijo la rubia dirigiéndose a Elena-. ¿Nos cuentas ahora lo de Damon?

-¿Qué pasa con Damon? –preguntó Bonnie nerviosa al creer que su amiga le había contada a Caroline que estaba viéndose con un fantasma.

-Anoche nos besamos –contó la chica Gilbert mientras le lanzaba una mirada significativa a la bruja, quien comprendería mejor que nadie lo importante que era dar ese paso para ella, puesto que se suponía que no podía tocar al fantasma de su novio.

-¿Solo eso? –se decepcionó Caroline-. Con lo contenta que estabas esta mañana, pensé que había habido, al menos, algo de temita bajo la ropa.

-No corras tanto, Car –intervino Bonnie esta vez-. Para Elena ese beso ha sido un gran paso, dale tiempo.

La bruja aprovechó que su amiga rubia se ausentase para ir al baño para comenzar así una conversación privada con Elena:

-¿Es verdad que os habéis besado? ¿Cómo pasó exactamente?

-Quiero contártelo todo, pero tiene que quedar entre nosotras dos.

-Por supuesto.

-No sé cómo contártelo sin que Damon se _aparezca_ … Aún no hemos hablado sobre ello y no estoy segura de querer escuchar lo que tenga que decir al respecto.

"En fin, allá va… Anoche estaba en la ducha y comencé a pensar en él, ya sabes…

-¿¡En serio!? –alucinó Bonnie sorprendida y divertida a partes iguales.

-Y Damon me pilló haciéndolo.

-Vaya corte tuvo que ser.

-Sí, bueno… Al principio sí.

-¿Pero después?

-Damon me besó. No pude sentir su tacto, pero sus labios estaban unidos a los míos. Se puso a hablarme al oído y me animó a terminar lo que había empezado…

Bonnie se quedó con la boca abierta durante un largo momento, intentando procesarlo.

-Wow. Acabas de tener una especie de versión _hot_ de _Ghost_.

-Sí, más o menos…

Como vieron a Caroline salir del baño e ir hacia ellas, las chicas dieron por concluida por el momento la conversación.

-¿Me he perdido algo? –preguntó la rubia tomando asiento junto a ellas.

-Íbamos a pedir unos chupitos para celebrar lo de Elena –le dijo Bonnie.

-¡Qué gran idea! ¡Camarero!

 **0000**

Elena y Bonnie regresaron a casa de madrugada sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Jeremy, quien dormía en la planta de arriba y tenía un oído muy agudo. Fue entonces cuando Elena propuso hacer algo de café para que se les bajase la borrachera.

-¿Y has contado a Jer que eres bruja?

-Sí, se lo dije –respondió la chica Bennett-. Bueno, más bien se lo mostré, como hizo contigo.

-¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?

-Alucinó un poco, pero parece estar encantado. Dice que es como vivir en uno de sus cómics de superhéroes.

-Típico de él –rió Elena divertida-. ¿Y le has dicho también lo de Damon?

-No me apreció apropiado. Eres tú quien tiene que decírselo.

-No sé si debería… Quiero decir, nuestra relación ya es lo suficientemente complicada como para incluir el factor de hermano sobreprotector, ¿sabes?

Las chicas se quedan un momento en silencio, tan solo bebiendo sus tazas de café.

-Bonnie, quería preguntarte… ¿Por qué ahora puedo tocar a Damon? ¿Qué ha cambiado?

-El Otro Lado se está debilitando. Me abuela dice que los espíritus están intranquilos.

-¿Por qué? –se preocupó Elena sobremanera-. ¿Qué está ocurriendo con ellos?

-Algo está alterando el equilibrio, el velo que nos separa del Otro Lado.

-¿Eso quiere decir que hay una posibilidad de traer a Damon a este Lado?

-La naturaleza siempre busca un equilibrio y esto, a veces, la convierte en una _ciencia_ imperfecta.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Siempre hay formas de revertir un hechizo, solo que no todas deberían ser utilizadas.

-Explícate.

-Dijiste que se habían producido dos matanzas en Mystic Falls. Si se produjese una tercera y un brujo canalizase el poder de todas ellas, se podría dejar caer el velo y traer a alguien a la vida.

-Si esa tercera matanza ocurriese, ¿serías capaz de hacer el hechizo?

-¿Crees que va a haber otra?

-Estoy segura de ello y quiero adelantarme –dijo Elena con mucha firmeza en su voz.

-No estarás insinuando hacer tú la matanza, ¿verdad? Porque, por mucho que quiera ayudarte con Damon, es una locura. Por no decir un delito muy grave y algo muy pero que muy malo.

-Quiero estar con Damon, pero nunca haría tal cosa. Yo no soy así.

-De acuerdo… -suspiró aliviada la bruja-. Creo que es hora de irse a la cama. Buenas noches, Elena.

-Que descanses.

 **0000**

Esa noche, estaba Elena recostada en su cama garabateando en su diaria sin escribir nada en realidad, cuando apareció Damon sentado a su lado.

-¿Qué es eso que te ronda por la cabeza que no te deja dormir?

-He estado hablando con Bonnie y creo que, si se produce una tercera matanza y el triángulo de expresión se completa, podemos traerte de vuelta a este mundo.

-Si alguien es tan malvado como para realizar esas matanzas, hará todo lo posible para lograr su objetivo y no será nada benevolente con los que se interpongan en su camino.

"Así que, por favor, no hagas nada, Elena. No puedo permitir que te expongas a ese peligro por mí.

-Tengo que intentarlo, Damon –insistió esta.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te tomas tantas molestias por mí?

-Porque me he enamorado de ti –le repitió ella aquella confesión que se le escapó cuando compartieron aquel momento tan íntimo en la ducha-. Y la sola idea de perderte a ti también hace que me derrumbe del todo.

-Tienes que dejarme marchar, Elena. Estoy muerto, morí hace décadas, ni siquiera tenías que haberme conocido.

-Pero lo he hecho. Cuando mis padres murieron, fuiste tú quien me hizo seguir adelante. Te quiero. Y voy a encontrar el modo de llegar hasta ti, no importa cómo.


	10. Capítulo 10

_10_

Los hermanos Gilbert, Bonnie y Caroline estaban una noche saliendo del Mytsic Grill cuando, a la hora de despedirse de la rubia, esta dijo:

-Me lo he pasado genial esta noche, chicos. A ver si la próxima vez se une a nosotros Damon, ¿no crees, Elena?

-Ah, sí. Claro… -murmuró la aludida algo incómoda.

-¿Damon? –preguntó de inmediato Jeremy sintiéndose fuera de la conversación.

-Vamos, Jer –dijo Caroline-. No me digas que tú no tienes ganas de ver por fin al novio de Elena.

Por la cara que pusieron los Gilbert, Caroline se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata.

-No lo sabías –comprendió la rubia, sintiéndose muy estúpida por no haberse dado cuenta-. Lo siento, Elena. Yo…

-No pasa nada, Car. Hablamos mañana, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo. Buenas noches, chicos.

Elena, Jeremy y Bonnie se montaron en el coche de este y el chico iba a arrancar el coche, pero no sin antes mantener una conversación con su hermana:

-Así que tienes novio.

-Sí, más o menos –confesó la menor de los Gilbert.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?

-Porque Damon y yo no tenemos una relación muy… convencional, por así decirlo.

-¿Se trata de solo sexo?

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-¿Está casado? ¿Se ve con otras?

-¡Jeremy! –le interrumpió Elena alzando ligeramente el tono para que parase-. Damon es un fantasma.

-¿Un qué?

-Era brujo y, al morir, quedó atrapado en El Otro Lado. Cuando papá, mamá y yo tuvimos el accidente de coche, yo estuve muerta por un momento. Por eso puedo ver a Damon, porque tengo una conexión con El Otro Lado.

-Vale, necesito un momento… -pidió el chico haciendo una pequeña pausa para respirar profundamente-. ¿Estás saliendo con el fantasma de un brujo? ¿Pero qué...? ¿Cómo…?

-Por eso no te hablé de él. Es complicado.

-No sé cómo funcionará el purgatorio de los seres sobrenaturales pero, hasta donde yo sé, él está muerto y tú no. Él es sobrenatural y tú no. ¿Cómo vais a poder estar juntos en esta vida o en la otra?

-De nuevo, es complicado.

-Y que lo digas…

Una vez más, Jeremy se tomó un momento para tranquilizarse antes de poner al fin el coche en marcha.

 **0000**

Como todos en casa ya sabían quién era Damon y el tipo de relación que Elena tenía con este, la chica dejó de fingir que no le estaba viendo y comenzó a hablar con el fantasma del hombre al que amaba con total libertad. Para Jeremy todo aquello seguía pareciéndole muy raro y realmente le preocupaba que su hermana estuviese saliendo con un fantasma, algo que no tenía futuro alguno, pero reconocía que desde que Damon había aparecido en la vida de la joven, esta lucía increíblemente feliz.

-¿Qué estás viendo, Elena? –le preguntó su hermano al verla en el sofá frente a la televisión.

La chica estaba tumbada en el sofá de una forma un tanto extraña para los ojos de Jeremy, puesto que esta estaba apoyada contra el pecho de Damon y, como el mayor de los Gilbert no podía ver al fantasma, a este le parecía como si estuviese flotando sobre la nada.

-Íbamos a poner " _El tiempo en sus manos"_ **(N/A: el título original de la cinta es** __ _ **The Time Machine**_ ). Fue la primera película a la que le dejaron ir a Damon solo con sus amigos.

 _-Y no veas cuánto me arrepiente de eso_ –comentó el fantasma-. _Tuve pesadillas durante meses por culpa de los dichosos morlocks._

-En esa época os asustabais con cualquier cosa –se burló Elena de su novio.

 _-¿Eso crees? Más te vale no llamarme esta noche porque has tenido una pesadilla con ellos._

Ese comentario provocó la risa de la joven, mientras su hermano seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza al hecho de que Damon fuera al cine a ver una película tan antigua.

-¿Fuiste a verla en su año de estreno? –preguntó Jeremy mirando hacia donde se suponía que estaba el fantasma-. ¿En 1960?

 _-¿No le has dicho aún a tu hermano lo carca que soy?_ –bromeó Damon dirigiéndose a su chica.

-Tienes 27 años, no eres tan viejo –le dijo esta dedicándole una cálida sonrisa antes de responder a la pregunta de su hermano-. Sí, Jer. Damon vivió durante los años 60; es más, también los 50. Nació en el 48.

-Pero murió en el 75 –murmuró el mayor de los Gilbert echando cuentas al oír que el fantasma tenía unos eternos 27 años.

-Exacto.

-¿Qué pasó? –se interesó Jeremy, puesto que había llegado la hora de conocer mejor a su cuñado.

De esta forma, Elena comenzó a contarle la historia de Damon procurando ser lo más precisa posible pero sin intención alguna de incomodar a su novio ni contar nada que a este le molestase por ser demasiado personal.

 _-Bueno, ¿nos ponemos a ver la peli ya?_ –le propuso Damon a su chica cuando terminaron de poner al día a Jeremy-. _Quiero comprobar si finalmente tienes pesadillas esta noche con los morlocks._

Elena hizo lo imposible para intentar ocultar su miedo a esas criaturas de siniestros ojos blancos pero nada pudo impedir que de vez en cuando diera un bote en el sofá; la mayoría de las veces por culpa de Damon, quien le gastaba bromas susurrándole al oído durante las escenas de más tensión.

-Eres peor que un niño chico –rió Elena tras uno de esos ataques de risa del chico debidos a los sobresaltos de ella.

 _-Te gusto así._

-No sabes cuánto –sonrió la joven justo antes de darle un corto beso en los labios.

Pese a que no pudieran sentirse el uno al otro, a ellos les gustaba tocarse y compartir esa clase de momentos como una pareja normal.

 **0000**

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Elena despertó entre los brazos de Damon, algo que se estaba convirtiendo en una grata costumbre.

-¿Qué tal has dormido? –le preguntó él retirándole el flequillo de la cara.

-Nada de morlocks –dijo ella muy orgullosa de sí misma-. Y creo que tú tienes parte del mérito de eso…

-Sí, ¿eh?

-Puede que bastante parte, sí.

-Me alegro –sonrió sinceramente Damon dándole un beso en la frente a la joven.

Ella protestó por no poder sentir su tacto, pero eso no hizo que el gesto dejase de ser bonito.

-Hoy comienzan las campañas electorales para elegir al nuevo alcalde, así que me espera un largo día de trabajo –se lamentó Elena sabiendo que eso significaba que no podría ver a Damon en prácticamente todo el día porque estaría muy centrada en el trabajo y no podía permitirse distracciones.

-Tranquila, no me iré a ninguna parte. Estaré ahí siempre que me llames, donde sea, cuando sea.

-Te quiero tanto, Damon…

Como respuesta, el fantasma se limitó a darle un dulce beso en los labios. Siempre que Elena le declaraba su amor, este no solo no le daba _feedback_ , sino que encima actuaba como si no la hubiera escucha decir tal cosa.

Elena sabía que el chico actuaba así porque tenía miedo de que, si él le decía lo que sentía, su relación sería completamente oficial y Damon parecía seguir esperando que ella se hartara de no poder avanzar en la relación y que diera por finalizada la misma, que conociera a algún vivo y siguiera adelante con su vida. Pero era más que evidente que Elena estaba perdidamente enamorada por Damon y eso no iba a pasar y, menos aún, cuando era cuestión de tiempo que el velo del Otro Lado se viniera abajo.

Elena estaba tan centrada en buscar información sobre los candidatos a alcalde de Mystic Falls para redactar la noticia que Caroline daría en el programa de TV, que tuvo que relegar el resto de noticias a April, la redactora becaria.

Prevenida por si el _telepronter_ volvía a fallar durante el directo, Elena tenía en sus manos unos carteles que hacían las veces de _telepronter_ casero de antaño. Por este motivo, la chica tenía que estar más pendiente que nunca al noticiario. La mayoría de las noticias de las que Caroline hablaba estaban relacionadas con las futuras elecciones a la alcaldía, pero había una noticia que llamó notoriamente la atención de Elena. Se trataba de la desaparición de cuatro personas.

La policía no era capaz de encontrar una conexión entre estas desapariciones y otras tantas que se habían estado sucediendo los pasados días a ese, pero eso era porque no sabía qué tenían que buscar. Y Elena lo tenía bastante claro.

Nada más terminar el noticiario sin tener que recurrir al falso _telepronte_ manual, la chica Gilbert le pidió a April todos los reportes de desaparecidos los últimos días, encontrándose con una cifra total de nada más ni nada menos que 13 desaparecidos. La mayoría de ellos fueron vistos por última vez en una zona de acampada, por lo que Elena intuyó que se trataban de hombres lobo. Este ere el último sacrificio que hacía falta para completar el triángulo de expresión.

 **0000**

Elena llegó a casa muy tarde, por lo que tan solo compartió un par de palabras con Damon antes de irse a la cama porque estaba realmente cansada.

A la mañana siguiente, Elena no tardó en hablarle a Damon sobre su reciente descubrimiento. En un intento por calmar los nervios de la joven, el fantasma posó una mano sobre el hombro de esta.

-¿Tú también le estás sintiendo? -le preguntó asombrada ella, incapaz de creerse que finalmente estuviese sintiese el contacto con la piel de Damon.

-Eso creo -murmuró él, volviendo a rozar su hombro algo temeroso de que esta vez no lograse sentir su calor.

-¿El velo ha caído finalmente?

-No lo sé…

-Da igual, aprovechemos este momento mientras aún sea posible –dijo Elena lanzándose a devorar los labios del chico con fiereza, gruñendo de placer ambos al poder sentir ese contacto tan deseado.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Perdonad la tardanza, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo libre para escribir fics entre el trabajo, las clases de adiestramiento para mi perrita y que esta calor sevillana que fríe el cerebro.**

 **Además, estoy intentando darle forma a todo un universo literario –de invención 100% propia- con cientos de historias que, aparentemente, no tienen nada de ver unas con otras pero que, en realidad, cada una es consecuencia o antecedente de la otra. Crear estas historias y los personajes que la forman conlleva mucho tiempo, así que van a haber menos fics de TVD a partir de ahora. Pero tranquilos, de vez en cuando caerá alguno.**

 **PD: Espero que estéis disfrutando de esta historia, porque este es el penúltimo capítulo del fic.**

* * *

 **0000**

* * *

_11_

 _-Aprovechemos este momento mientras aún sea posible –dijo Elena lanzándose a devorar los labios del chico con fiereza, gruñendo de placer ambos al poder sentir ese contacto tan deseado._

La joven pareja estaba más que extasiada por poder tener ese contacto, por poder unir sus labios, por poder sentir un grato cosquilleo recorriendo su cuerpo al hacerlo.

-Te quiero –murmuró la chica Gilbert contra los labios del fantasma-. Y te deseo a horrores. Ahora más que nunca.

-Yo también –respondió Damon sin dejar de besarla.

Elena no sabía si se refería a que también la amaba o a que también la deseaba, pero no era algo que le importase demasiado en ese momento. Tener a Damon tan cerca y poder sentirle era un sueño hecho realidad y no sabía cuánto duraría esa ilusión, de modo que no iba a perder el tiempo con discusiones ni charlas.

-Te deseo… -volvió a decir ella repartiendo ahora besos por la garganta del fantasma al mismo tiempo que colaba sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de este para tocar sus perfectos y musculosos abdominales.

Damon levantó los brazos para ayudar a la chica a quitarse la prenda y después hizo lo mismo con la de esta.

-Me vuelves loco –le aseguró él posando sus manos sobre los senos de Elena cuando esta se desabrochó el sujetador.

-Soy yo la que ve fantasmas –le contradijo la joven haciéndole reír levemente.

-Entonces, eso nos convierte en la pareja perfecta… -susurró Damon inclinándose hacia ella para besar su pezón izquierdo, comenzando así una serie de caricias y besos que repartirían por todo su pecho sin fin.

Elena estaba más que excitada con sus mimos y, ahora más que nunca, la poca ropa que ambos llevaban puesto estorbaban sobremanera. Sentía como si las prendas ardieran y tuviese la necesidad de deshacerse de ellas de inmediato. Y eso hicieron.

-Eres preciosa, Elena –dijo Damon contemplándola como si fuera la primera vez que la veía desnuda.

-Calla y bésame –pidió ella tirando ligeramente de él para unir sus labios nuevamente.

 **0000**

Damon no paraba de acariciar el cuerpo de la chica, de besar cada parte de ella, y a Elena le pasaba exactamente igual con él. Era como si no pudieran dejar de tocarse, como si al separarse, aunque tan solo fuera por una milésima de segunda, ya no podrían volver a sentirse.

-Jamás pensé que podría llegar a tocarte de este modo -murmuró él jugando con el cabello de la joven-. A sentirte…

-¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó ella arrimándose más a su cuerpo.

-Después de tantos años, al fin vuelvo a sentirme vivo.

Esta declaración hizo sonreír a Elena, quien le dio un romántico beso al mismo tiempo que se movía para colocarse encima de él. Damon posó sus manos en las caderas de la joven y la apretó ligeramente contra sí no queriendo dejarla ir, pese a que esta no parecía tener intención alguna de hacer tal cosa.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió repentinamente, irrumpiendo Jeremy en la sala.

-Lo siento -se disculpó él tapándose los ojos rápidamente y girando la cabeza hacia otro lado-. Tenía que haber llamado. No sabía que estabas acompañada.

La pareja pillada infraganti parpadeó confusa ante el hecho de que el chico hubiera podido ver a Damon.

-Está bien, Jer -le dijo su hermana cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con las sábanas-. ¿Qué quieres?

-Stefan Salvatore ha venido, está abajo. Pregunta por ti.

-Enseguida voy.

Con el mensaje ya entregado, el mayor de los Gilebrt se fue de la habitación muy avergonzado y sin hacer mención al tipo que estaba desnudo en la cama con su hermana. Sabía que a Elena le gustaba el fantasma de ese tal Damon, por lo que se extrañó mucho al verla acostándose con alguien. Aunque pensó que sería algo bueno, pues no estaba bien que sintiese algo por un muerto.

Damon no pudo evitar echarse a reír ante lo divertido de la situación y, especialmente, ante la cara que se le quedó a Elena cuando su hermano les pilló en la cama.

-No te rías –le regañó ella ruborizada al haber sido descubierta en esa postura.

 **0000**

El ya anciano Stefan Salvatore se quedó pálido al ver quién bajó las escaleras con Elena.

-¿Damon?

-Qué mal llevas los años, hermanito -bromeó este, yendo a abrazarle con fuerza.

-No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, estás igual.

-Es lo que tiene llevar 40 años muerto -rió divertido el brujo de ojos azules.

Bonnie y Jeremy intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto causada por esta escena.

-El velo ha caído -comprendió la bruja.

-Eso parece, sí -le respondió Damon.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-No tengo ni idea.

Mientras los chicos ayudaban a Bonnie a llevar al salón algunos libros de magia que su abuela le dejó para que fuera practicando hechizos, Elena se ausentó a la cocina un momento para llamar al trabajo fingiendo estar enferma para que le diesen el día libre.

-Se te da fatal mentir –comentó Damon con una sonrisa burlona entrando en la sala.

-Pues no habré estado tan mal cuando se lo han creído –se defendió ella presumiendo de su logro.

-Sabiendo mentir o no, siempre resultas ser muy convincente –le alagó el brujo queriendo ganarse puntos extras puesto que acababa de perder algunos con el comentario de antes.

-Lo sé –sonrió Elena dándole un rápido beso en los labios antes de cambiar de tema-. ¿Estás listo para enfrentarte a lo que el destino nos tenga preparado?

-En absoluto.

-Yo tampoco. Pero no importa no que el destino quiera para nosotros. Yo sé lo que quiero. Y eres tú.

-Pues si no es eso lo que está predestinado para nosotros, lucharemos por ello. Juntos.

 **0000**

Estando todos reunidos en el salón, sentados en torno a la mesa de café donde tenían colocados los libros que habían recopilado, Elena y Jeremy eran los únicos que no entendían nada de lo que ponía en esos libros de hechizos, puesto que eran los únicos del grupo que no eran brujos. Comprendiendo que no iba a ser nada de ayuda y viendo que Damon había terminado de revisar uno de los grimorios, Elena cogió otro libro y fue a sentarse en el regazo de este.

-¿Lo revisamos juntos? –le prepuso ella con la excusa de ayudar pero con verdaderas intenciones de sentir el contacto del brujo todo el tiempo que le fuera posible.

-Por supuesto –respondió este con una sonrisa, rodeando la cintura de la joven con sus fuertes brazos y pegándola a su cuerpo, encantado también de sentirla cerca de él.

-Mirad esto -llamó Bonnie al grupo al encontrar algo en un grimorio de la familia Bennett.

Elena hizo el intento de levantarse pero Damon tiró de ella para volver a sentarla en su regazo.

-No te separes de mí -le susurró él al oído.

-Nunca -prometió la chica sonriendo ampliamente al ver cuán importante era ella para Damon pese a que este no había dicho aún que la amaba.

-¿Qué es eso exactamente, Bonnie? –preguntó Jeremy sin comprender el hechizo que su novia estaba señalando en el grimorio.

-Tal vez no consiga levantar el velo de nuevo, pero puede que sí pueda crear una especie de portal para pasar de un lado a otro de forma permanente.

-Bien, ¿qué necesitamos para hacerlo? –se ofreció a ayudar el anciano Stefan.

 **0000**

Mientras Stefan y Jeremy ayudaban a Bonnie a encontrar lo necesario para realizar el hechizo, Elena quiso ser de utilidad y se dirigió a la cocina con intención de preparar algo para comer.

La chica estaba mirando qué había en el frigorífico cuando notó el fuerte, cálido y dulce abrazo de Damon, quien se encontraba detrás de ella.

-Aún no me termino de creer que estemos así –le susurró el fantasma al oído-, tocándonos...

-Si esto es un sueño–contestó Elena pegándose más a su cuerpo y cerrando los ojos para disfrutar del contacto-, no quiero despertar jamás.

Damon le dio un dulce beso en el cuello, pero después realizar un camino de besos hasta su cara, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios de Elena, quien se giró hacia él para unir al fin sus labios en un apasionado beso. El brujo de ojos azules la aupó para sentarla sobre la encimera y continuar así comiéndose a besos.

-Podría entrar alguien -le advirtió ella riendo cuando Damon comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello.

-Puedo crear un escudo de invisibilidad a nuestro alrededor. No nos verán ni oirán.

-Eso suena fantástico, pero tenemos algo muy importante que hacer: traerte permanentemente a mi mundo.

Damon refunfuñó porque prefería su idea e hizo reír a la chica con su reacción, quien le dio un dulce beso en los labios para compensarle antes de bajarse de la encimera.

-¿Me ayudas a preparar el desayuno? –preguntó Elena poniendo carita de niña buena.

-A ti no puedo negarte nada. Y menos si me lo pides así.

-Tomo nota.

-¿Para qué?

-Para el futuro.

El hecho de que la joven pensara con tanta seguridad que tendría en un futuro con él, hizo que a Damon se le quedara una sonrisa de bobo durante un buen rato, sintiendo esperanzas de nuevo después de tantos años.

 **0000**

Uno de los elementos necesarios para realizar el hechizo era un objeto personal de Damon, algo que fuera importante para él y que, al mismo tiempo, llevara cuando murió. Con esto, fuero todos a casa Salvatore a buscar ese elemento que solo Damon sabía que era el que necesitaban.

-¿Las llaves de un coche? –se sorprendió Bonnie no esperándose algo tan superficial como eso.

-No son de un coche cualquiera –se justificó el fantasma-. Son de mi coche, un Chevy Camaro del '69.

-Nuestro padre se lo regaló a Damon por su graduación en el instituto –recordó el anciano Stefan-. Yo le supliqué que me dejara conducirlo y, tras mucha insistencia, él cedió.

-Eras muy cabezota de joven –rió Damon recordando ese momento-. En realidad, siempre lo has sido.

-Soy el cabezota que se cargó el coche porque no tenía ni idea de conducir, pero tú, como siempre, fuiste el inconsciente que me permitiste hacerlo –comentó Stefan sonriendo también al recordar viejos tiempos.

-Teníamos tanto miedo de la reacción de padre al enterarse de lo sucedido que, a escondidas en el garaje, aprendimos a reparar el coche por nosotros mismos.

"Creí que le darías el coche a tu hijo Antony cuando se mudó a la universidad.

-Pensé en hacerlo, pero no pude deshacerme del coche, de este recuerdo de ti.

-Vale, las llaves nos valdrán entonces –intervino Bonnie tras esperar unos minutos de cortesía antes de romper esa conversación fraternal.

-¿Podemos ver el coche? –preguntó emocionado el novio de esta.

-Claro –accedió Stefan tras recibir una confirmación por parte del propietario-, está en el garaje principal.

Las chicas también acompañaron a estos al ver el vehículo pero, cuando los chicos empezaron a hablar sobre motores y a usar jerga de fanáticos de los coches con palabras que ninguna de las dos comprendía, estas se ausentaron para irse a ver el enorme y bien cuidado jardín trasero de la casa de huéspedes; algo que aprovechó la bruja para tener con su amiga una conversación que llevaba tiempo deseando tener pero que no había sido posible porque no habían estado a solas hasta el momento:

-Así que Damon y tú…

-¿Jer te lo ha contado? –se ruborizo sobremanera la chica Gilbert al recordar ese momento y al comprobar que su hermano no había sido capaz de mantener la boca cerrada al respecto.

-Con alguien tenía que desahogarse, el pobre –rió divertida su cuñada-. Esa clase de cosas causan traumas si no se comparten.

-Ja, ja. Muy graciosa –ironizó Elena.

-No, venga. Ahora en serio. ¿Lo habéis hecho? ¿De manera totalmente convencional?

-Si por convencional entiendes hacer el amor con un fantasma aprovechando un momento de debilidad del velo místico que separa nuestros mundos… Sí, fue bastante convencional.

-O sea, que pudiste sentirle. Y él a ti también.

-Sí, así es.

-Vaya. ¿Y cómo estuvo? ¿Mereció la pena la espera?

-No te haces ni idea…

 **0000**

Se les hizo muy tarde en casa Salvatore y, como tenían allí todo lo que necesitaban para el conjuro y había habitaciones suficientes para todos, decidieron pasar allí la noche.

No era la primera vez que Elena estaba en esa casa, pero jamás había estado allí tanto tiempo. La mayoría de las veces que había ido se había dedicado a estar con el fantasma en el desván, pues era allí donde Stefan había llevado todas las pertenencias de su hermano.

Estar ahora en la habitación de Damon resultaba extraño. Aunque no era la única que se sentía así, pues al chico también se le hacía raro volver allí después de tantísimos años.

-¿Por qué no te vas dando un baño mientras yo busco algo de ropa para ponernos? –le ofreció Damon a la joven.

-Preferiría que te bañaras conmigo, pero si es eso lo que quieres…

-Eres un pequeño diablillo, ¿lo sabías?

-Ahora sí –sonrió Elena con orgullo justo antes de comenzar a desvestirse delante del fantasma hasta quedar en ropa interior-. ¿Tú no te ibas? –le preguntó al chico al ver que este se había quedado embobado contemplándola o, más bien, devorándola con la mirada.

-Ah… Pensándolo mejor, he pasado los últimos 41 años llevando la misma ropa, por un día más no pasará nada, ¿verdad?

-Me gusta cómo te quedan esos vaqueros –coincidió Elena con él.

 **0000**

Tras compartir una ducha en pareja, Damon y Elena se dispusieron a dormir en la cama de este, aunque el fantasma se dio cuenta de que la joven parecía estar luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no dejarse llevar por el sueño.

-Duerme, Elena -le susurró él con voz dulce.

-No quiero -protestó esta pegándose más a su cuerpo.

-¡Pero si se te están cerrando los ojos! -rió él divertido.

-Tengo miedo -confesó ella-. Tengo miedo de lo que pasará mañana al despertarme. ¿Y si ya no puedo sentirte? O, peor aún, ¿y si El Otro lado desaparece contigo dentro?

-No puedo prometerte nada porque no sé qué pasará mañana, pero lo que sí sé es que ahora estoy aquí, contigo. Y no pienso irme a ninguna parte.

"Si no quieres dormir, está bien, no dormiremos. Hay cosas mejores que podemos hacer en su lugar.

-¿Como cuáles?

-Hmm… No sé… Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

Acto seguido, Damon atrapó sus labios con deseo y se movió para quedar arriba de la chica para besarla, acariciarla y mimarla durante toda la noche.


	12. Capítulo 12

_12_

Al día siguiente, Bonnie les contó a todos lo que había descubierto en los antiguos grimorios de su familia y trazaran así un plan:

Al parecer existía algo llamado El Ancla, algo que existía tanto en El Otro Lado como en el mundo real. Todo aquel que moría tenía que pasar por él.

-No recuerdo haber visto nada de eso cuando morí –intentó hacer memoria Damon.

-Eso es porque, a modo de seguridad, cuando alguien lo cruza, si olvida de ello –explicó la bruja Bennett.

-Entonces –intervino Elena-, ¿no sabemos cómo es El Ancla?

-Aquí no dice nada de su aspecto –respondió su cuñada y amiga Bonnie-, pero El Ancla existe desde que se creó el Otro Lado, así que tiene que ser muy antiguo, casi ancestral.

"Además, dado que El Otro lado está desestabilizándose, será lo único que esté inmóvil, rodeado de calma.

El plan era "sencillo", la persona que realizó el triángulo de expresión hizo un hechizo para impedir que las almas de sus víctimas pasaran al Otro Lado al momento de su muerte, estaban como congeladas y aún no habían podido pasar por El Ancla. Bonnie solo tenía que romper ese hechizo y provocar así que todos esos seres sobrenaturales cruzasen a la vez. Mientras tanto, Stefan estaría recitando un conjuro para usar esa energía para crear el portal, uniéndose a él Bonnie tras terminar su tarea anterior. Damon solo tenía que encontrar El Ancla, tocarlo y cruzar al lado de los vivos.

Para poder realizar dicha tarea, Damon tenía que dejar de ser corpóreo en el mundo de los vivos y regresar su consciencia al Otro Lado.

-¿Estáis seguros de que funcionará? –preguntó una preocupada Elena, temiendo que jamás volvería al hombre que amaba.

-Todo saldrá bien, _babe_ –le aseguró Damon confiando sobremanera en su hermano y en la bruja Bennett-. La próxima vez que nos veamos, seré completamente de este mundo.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo –asintió él, firmando su promesa con un beso.

-Comencemos –anunció Bonnie indicándole a Damon que se tumbara en el sofá para poder sumergirlo en un profundo sueño que le ayudaría a enviarlo al Otro Lado.

Acto seguido, la chica Bennett y Stefan se cogieron de la mano, cerraron los ojos para concentrarse y comenzaron a recitar un conjuro en una lengua extraña que nadie más entendía.

 **0000**

Gritos desgarradores y el azote del viento contra su cuerpo hizo despertar a Damon, quien estaba tumbado en el suelo de lo que a simple vista parecía ser el cementerio de Mystic Falls, pero que claramente era su mera representación en El Otro Lado.

Damon tuvo dificultades para ponerse en pie, puesto que el viento le empujaba hacia atrás con mucha fuerza. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, el fantasma se agarró al árbol más cercano. En ese momento, echó una vista a su alrededor y contempló horrorizado cómo decenas de almas perdidas eran arrastradas por el viento hacia una especie de agujero negro formado en el cielo, agujero que los absorbía para no dejarles escapar jamás. Eso es lo que le ocurriría a él si no mantenía una prudencia extrema. Había recorrido un largo viaje, demasiado largo como para acabar siendo absorbido por algo así.

Entre la desoladora imagen de lo que estaba aconteciendo ante sus ojos y la dificultad para poder debido a la cantidad de tierra y hojas caídas que levantaba el viento, Damon descubre que esa oleada de viento se está generando en un punto concreto del cementerio. Suponiendo que esa zona fuera el núcleo, era de suponer también que era allí donde estaría El Ancla.

A duras penas y siendo cada vez más difícil luchar contra el viento cuando más se acercaba el origen de este, Damon consiguió llegar hasta las inmediaciones del núcleo, de un pequeño páramo exento de tumbas y cuyo único elemento a destacar era un tronco cortado en el centro del lugar.

Junto a ese tronco partido de lo que en su día fue un roble blanco, Damon vio un grupo numeroso de personas apareciendo de la nada, como recién llegadas al Otro Lado. Esto despejó las dudas del brujo de dónde se localizaba El Ancla.

Cuando los recién llegados se alejaron confusos y asustados de allí, corriendo a ponerse a salvo del viento, Damon se acercó todo lo que pudo a aquella zona. El tronco que tanto le llamó la atención al brujo estaba rodeado por un claro círculo marcado con tierra caliza en el suelo. Lo poco que quedaba del tronco permanecía bien anclado al suelo, con raíces muy firmes. Perfectamente cortado este, sobre él descansaba una pequeña daga que se remontaba a una época anterior a la Mesopotamia.

Damon iba a tocarlo pero, al poner un pie dentro del círculo de arena, la magia protectora de este originó un fuerte viento que lo arrastró bien lejos. En la caída, el chico se golpeó la cabeza contra una roca y perdió el conocimiento inmediatamente después.

 _-Damon…_ -escuchó él como un susurro provocado por el ulular del viento-. _¡Damon! Es el momento, tienes que cruzar el portal._

Pero no se trataba de una ilusión, era la voz de Stefan. Su hermano le estaba hablando a él directamente y, por la desesperación de su voz, el tiempo se le estaba acabando.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Damon intentó ponerse en pie al mismo tiempo que sentía cómo todo su cuerpo le pesaba y le pedía un respiro. El chico hizo caso omiso a su propio malestar y caminó con decisión de vuelta al tronco de roble blanco, el cual parecía estar más lejos que nunca; pero su fuerza de voluntad no pudo vencer a la realidad, que su cuerpo estaba exhausto y que no podía avanzar más. Cansado de luchar a contracorriente sin éxito, se agarró a un árbol perdiendo las esperanzas de poder salir de allí, de volver a ver a sus seres queridos.

 _-Damon, por favor, no me dejes_ -escuchó el brujo esta vez con mucha claridad, pese a ser una voz desgarra por la angustia.

Esa voz era inconfundible, la única que podía devolverle esperanzas al chico, era Elena.

 _-Me lo prometiste, Damon. Por favor… Vuelve conmigo._

Damon cerró los ojos unos segundos para concentrarse y, cuando los volvió a abrir, su mirada mostraba una gran decisión que no había mostrado jamás. El chico comenzó así a caminar con decisión, sin intención alguna de rendirse mientras aún existiese una mínima posibilidad de reunirse con su familia.

En esta ocasión, cuando estuvo a unos pasos del tronco, estirazó su cuerpo hacia adelante todo lo que pudo sin cruzar el círculo dibujado en el suelo y tocó la daga. En ese preciso instante, vio una gran luz reluciendo en la daga justo antes de que todo se volviera completamente oscuro y silencioso.

 **0000**

Poco a poco, la oscuridad fue siendo menos intensa, como si alguien hubiera encendido una luz que aumentaba su brillo conforme iba pasando el tiempo. Lo mismo ocurría con el silencio. Unas voces para nada definidas comenzaron a oírse muy lejanas, como si se trataran de un reflejo, un débil eco. Estas voces empezaron a tomar fuerza, hasta el punto de poder reconocer a los hablantes.

 _-¿Ha funcionado?_ –preguntó Elena prácticamente aguantando la respiración por la expectación.

 _-El hechizo ha salido como debía_ –le informó su amiga Bonnie-. _Ahora todo depende de Damon._

El chico quería abrir los ojos, decir algo, moverse… Hacer cualquier cosa para mostrarle a los suyos que estaba bien, que no tenían que preocuparse por él, que habían conseguido traerle de vuelta a casa. Pero su cuerpo no respondía. Estaba tan agotado por el sobre esfuerzo físico y mental por el que había pasado que, por mucho que lo intentase, su mente y su cuerpo no llegaban a trabajar en sintonía. Es más, Damon se encontraba tan cansado mental y físicamente que acabó quedándose dormido casi sin darse cuenta.

 **0000**

Mientras esperaban a que Damon despertase y con claras intenciones de luchar contra sus nervios, la familia Gilbert y compañía se dispuso a preparar una muy elaborada cena que les mantendrían ocupados por largo tiempo.

-Hmm… Eso huele de maravilla –dijo alguien entrando en la cocina.

-¡Damon! –celebró Stefan, corriendo cual joven que fue antaño para ir a abrazar a su hermano.

Elena estaba muy emocionada con el regreso del chico al que amaba, pero contuvo sus ganas de ir a saludarle para darle la oportunidad a Stefan de recibir a su hermano como era debido. Los Salvatore habían estado separados durante décadas y este momento era muy importante y especial para ellos.

Nada más separarse de su hermano, Damon le dedicó tal mirada y sonrisa de felicidad a Elena que esta se quedó congelada en el sitio. Tomando la iniciativa, el chico corrió hacia ella para agarrarle con fuerza por la cintura y hacerle girar varias veces, atrapando sus labios en un romántico beso al bajarla.

-Te quiero -murmuró el chico de ojos azules apoyando su frente contra la de ella al separar sus labios.

-Has tardado mucho en decirlo -le acusó Elena en tono risueño, incapaz de enfadarse con él en un momento tan feliz como ese.

-Tenía miedo de decirlo antes porque no sabía si podría quedarme aquí contigo -le confesó Damon-. No quería hacerte daño.

-Ya no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, estamos juntos.

Esas palabras y la promesa que conllevaban, hicieron sonreír a Damon como nunca antes había sonreído, con felicidad pura.

-¿Va a ser raro para ti salir con un brujo? –le preguntó a la chica, acariciándole el cabello.

-He estado saliendo con un fantasma hace poco, así que un poco de magia allí o allá no será tan raro.

-Bueno es saberlo –sonrió Damon justo antes de volver a unir sus labios.

 **FIN**

 **N/A: Quien mató a Damon y quien realizó el triangulo de expresión –y el motivo por el cual lo hicieron- era una especie de mcguffin, el desencadenante de que el velo cayese, pero no son más importantes que eso. No eran más que un recurso, un elemento conductor que ayudaba a los protagonistas de la historia a llegar a donde tenían que ir.**


End file.
